Censurado
by Amyzita
Summary: Espaço reservado para cenas censuradas da fanfiction Green Eyes UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Lemon. Slash.
1. Fica aqui comigo, Moony?

**Título: **Fica aqui comigo, Moony?

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta1:** Lunnafe

**Beta2:** Dany Ceres

**Categoria:** slash

**Classificação:** lemon

**Personagens:** Sirius e Remus

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso: **Isso não é uma fic! É apenas uma cena "censurada" do capítulo 25 de "**Green Eyes**". Se você ainda não leu, está esperando o quê? Volte aqui quando estiver no capítulo 25!

--Oh-oh-oh-oH--

**Fica aqui comigo, Moony? **(insert puppy eyes here)

Remus se sentou no sofá, desabotoando os pulsos e dois botões da camisa enquanto Sirius terminava sua busca em cada cômodo da casa, resmungando e chamando por Harry. Snuffles estava adormecido no tapete da sala. Remus segurou o medicamento que tinha pegado no armário da cozinha e um pano úmido e encostou-se no sofá até que Sirius apareceu do corredor, bufando com um olho roxo e sangue seco ao lado dele.

- Calma, Sirius.

Sirius xingou em resposta, pegando o telefone sem fio e já discando o número da memória, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ah, esse moleque vai apanhar de cinta quando chegar em casa! Ah, se esse celular estiver desligado, ou se acabar a bateria... ocupado, droga...

- Espere algum tempo, se acalme - disse Remus, calmamente. - Venha, sente-se que eu tenho que limpar esse seu ferimento.

Sirius continuou xingando, andando de um lado para outro, sem dar ouvidos ao que o outro dizia. Então o telefone tocou e ele atendeu.

- Que horas são, Harry? - Sirius rosnou.

- _Humm... já passa das nove, Padfoot_.

- E por que eu não te achei escondido em nenhum guarda-roupa?

- _Padfoot, eu estou na casa do Draco, vou passar a noite aqui..._

- O QUÊ?

Snuffles deu um pulo, assustado com o grito, e Remus fechou um olho com o eco que se formou em sua cabeça.

- Harry, você está brincando comigo, não está? Você está na casa de Lucius Malfoy? Vai dormir com o filho dele?

- _Não! Não, Sirius_ - Harry acudiu do outro lado da linha, desesperado para se explicar. - _Lucius não estava aqui quando eu cheguei e... eu só vou passar a noite aqui, pelo amor de Deus, pra quê esse escândalo?_

- Harry, volte já pra casa! Eles te prenderam aí? É isso, você não pode sair? Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você?

- _Sirius, eu quero falar com Moony_.

- O caramba que você vai falar com Moony! Explica essa história direito, moleque!

- _É o que eu estou tentando fazer!_ - esganiçou-se Harry.

- Harry, ouça...

Remus suspirou e levantou-se, tomando o aparelho das mãos do namorado.

- Olá, Harry!

Sirius desabou na poltrona, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Snuffles bocejou ruidosamente e voltou a se enroscar em si mesmo, cochilando.

- _Oh, Moony _- Harry suspirou aliviado. - _Moony, por favor, dá um jeito nele… Eu só vou passar a noite aqui, aconteceram alguns imprevistos… Lucius chegou antes do previsto e eu não posso sair agora. Você pode explicar isso para ele?_

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu explico. Ele só está nervoso porque não te achou quando chegou, sabe como é, preocupação de mãe...

- _Eu sei, foi mancada minha. Acabei esquecendo da hora... ele já está mais calmo? Posso falar com ele?_

- Sim, um momentinho - Remus estendeu o telefone para o namorado. - Ele quer falar com você, você está em condições de _falar_?

Sirius respirou fundo, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e aceitando o telefone.

- Oi - falou carrancudo.

- _Padfoot, me desculpe. Eu acabei esquecendo da hora, devia ter te avisado, me desculpe_ - Sirius apenas resmungou em resposta. - _Está tudo bem, viu? Ninguém está me torturando nem me obrigando a ficar e... bom, depois eu explico tudo direitinho, ok?_

- Ah, mas você vai explicar tudo mesmo! - enfatizou Sirius.

- _Sim, amanhã de manhã eu estarei de volta. Agora... a casa é só sua hoje, mas juízo, hein mocinho!_

Sirius soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- _Boa noite, Padfoot._

- Boa noite, Harry... ah, juízo, hein?

Harry riu e Sirius desligou o aparelho, suspirando. Remus bateu no acento ao lado dele no sofá maior e Sirius foi até lá, deixando-se ser cuidado por Remus.

- Nosso menino está crescendo, Moony - Sirius dramatizou, arrancando uma risada do namorado.

- Harry já deixou de ser menino há algum tempo, Padfoot - Remus virou a cabeça de Sirius delicadamente para poder limpar o sangue seco.

- Que nada, aquele lá só tem tamanho. É uma criança que cresceu demais.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você - Remus pegou o medicamento e passou no ferimento, fazendo Sirius chiar.

- Uhh isso arde, Moony!

- Da próxima vez não apanhe. Só bata.

Ambos riram e Sirius capturou os lábios de Remus num beijo mais urgente, puxando-o de encontro a si, deslizando as mãos pelas costas do outro. Remus ainda segurava o medicamento firmemente fechado em uma das mãos. Então eles encostaram suas testas, ambos de olhos fechados, ainda se abraçando.

- Eu não podia deixar aquele morcego te insultando daquele jeito sem fazer nada, Moony.

- Bem, eu não vou te culpar dessa vez - Remus passou os dedos pelos cabelos do outro com a mão livre. - Só lamento você não ter quebrado o nariz imenso dele.

Sirius sorriu e traçou um caminho de beijos até a orelha do namorado, sussurrando roucamente:

- Moony?

- Hum? - Remus resmungou em meio aos arrepios que aquilo lhe causava.

- Nós estamos sozinhos... - Sirius mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, está tarde, eu preciso ir embora - Remus tentou se afastar, porém Sirius estreitou-o em seus braços e encarou-o nos olhos, fazendo biquinho.

- Fica aqui comigo, Moony? Fica?

Remus alarmou-se quando sentiu a respiração alterada. Não, não podia ter uma crise agora. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, evitando olhar para a carinha pidonha do outro.

- Por favor - Sirius sussurrou, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Sirius, eu...

Sirius levantou seu queixo e encarou-o profundamente, segurando ambos os lados de seu rosto para que ele não desviasse o olhar.

- Aquelas coisas que Snape falou ainda estão te incomodando? É isso?

- Não. Eu não me importo com o que ele disse.

- Então você tem medo de mim, Moony? - Remus acenou negativamente. - Então confie em mim, ok?

Remus lentamente acenou em concordância e Sirius sorriu, acariciando sua face. Beijou seus lábios ternamente e fez com que Remus se recostasse no encosto do sofá, inclinando-se sobre ele. Então passou a distribuir beijos suaves em seu queixo, garganta e pescoço enquanto com as mãos, explorava lentamente toda a extensão de seus braços, ombros, até encontrar os botões da camisa de Remus. Este suspirou profundamente, suas narinas sendo invadidas pelo suave perfume de alfazema do namorado, deixando-o entorpecido. Remus fechou os olhos, se entregando as sensações intensas que aqueles beijos suaves lhe causavam. O pequeno frasco de medicamento escorregou por entre seus dedos, caindo surdamente no sofá.

Sirius abriu lentamente todos os botões da camisa de Remus enquanto beijava cada pedacinho de pele descoberto, sem pressa nenhuma de terminar. Assim que acabou, Sirius voltou a beijar os lábios do namorado, puxando-o suavemente para que desencostasse as costas do sofá, de modo que ele pudesse remover toda a camisa. Ele jogou a peça de roupa no chão e explorou seu peito com as mãos, tocando-o de leve, passando a beijar o pescoço novamente. A respiração de Sirius contra a pele sensível de Remus, além do rastro de fogo que aqueles dedos deixavam em seu peito e costas, faziam com que ele apertasse seus dedos nas costas de Sirius, por cima da camisa.

Esse detalhe pareceu deixar Sirius incomodado, já que ele tratou de começar a remover a própria camisa, sendo ajudado por Remus. Sirius sorriu e acariciou a face do namorado, enquanto este se concentrava em sua tarefa e também jogava a camisa no chão, sem muito cuidado.

- Eu te amo, Moony – Sirius sussurrou junto a seus lábios enquanto o abraçava, fazendo com que suas peles se tocassem diretamente, quentes e sensíveis.

- Também te amo, Padfoot – Remus sussurrou de volta, de olhos fechados, por isso não assistiu ao sorriso emocionado que Sirius deu antes de tomar sua boca em mais um beijo que os deixou quase trêmulos.

- Venha – Sirius levantou-se, segurando-o pelas mãos e puxando-o também.

Remus se deixou carregar rumo ao corredor, sentindo-se nervoso. Porém era só ansiedade, já que tinha mandado suas preocupações idiotas para o espaço diante do carinho que Sirius demonstrava com ele. Sirius apagou a luz ao passar. Debaixo de uma das camisas jogadas ao chão, Snuffles ressonava no tapete da sala escura.

Eles atravessaram o corredor e entraram no espaço mais íntimo de Sirius, seu quarto. Remus podia contar nos dedos as vezes que entrara no quarto de Sirius. Apesar de Sirius não se importar, Remus achava que o quarto de uma pessoa era seu espaço particular e devia ser respeitado. Mesmo entre grandes amigos, como eles sempre haviam sido.

O quarto, definitivamente não era o cômodo mais arrumado da casa. Pelo contrário. A luz estava apagada, mas a iluminação que vinha da porta aberta do banheiro já lhe permitia ter uma boa idéia do ambiente. A colcha da cama de casal visivelmente servia de cobertor também e tinha sido descuidadamente esticada sobre ela, toda amarrotada; os travesseiros grandes e fofos haviam sido jogados de qualquer jeito por sobre a colcha sem sequer serem alinhados; no chão, a ponta de uma peça gasta de roupa aparecia por debaixo da cama - que Remus suspeitava ser o calção de dormir de Sirius, embolado e esquecido; sobre a cômoda poderia ser encontrada toda a sorte de objetos; no carpete, um par de sapatos estava jogado; pelo menos as portas do guarda-roupa estavam fechadas, impedindo-o de ver a desordem das peças de roupa.

Assim que ouviu o clique suave da porta se fechando, entretanto, Remus esqueceu-se de sua inspeção, virando-se para encarar o sorriso malicioso de Sirius, encostado na porta como se a bloqueasse. Nesse momento Remus agradeceu por estar parcialmente escuro, pois assim Sirius não veria sua face corar diante daquele olhar que passava por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu-se completamente nu diante dele, mesmo que ainda lhe restassem algumas peças de roupas... por tempo indeterminado.

Sirius finalmente encarou-o nos olhos, sorrindo, e gesticulou para o quarto.

- É isso o que acontece quando não tem ninguém pegando no meu pé para guardar as minhas coisas.

- Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas, Padfoot – Remus encolheu os ombros.

- E certas coisas precisam ser repetidas a todo o momento – Sirius desencostou da porta, finalmente, e aproximou-se dele até estar envolvendo-o em seus braços e sussurrando contra sua orelha: - Eu te amo. Te amo. Te amo – ele intercalou beijos e palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido.

Remus sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem com as palavras, seus olhos fechando-se automaticamente conforme a respiração de Sirius podia ser sentida contra seus lábios. Sirius não se moveu, e quem iniciou o beijo foi Remus.

O beijo começou doce, cheio de ternura e cumplicidade de sentimentos, mas então Sirius passou os dedos levemente pelas costas nuas do namorado desde a base da coluna, subindo pela espinha, fazendo Remus se segurar em seu pescoço com mais força, como se suas pernas não fossem mais capazes de sustentar seu peso. As mãos de Sirius alcançaram sua nuca e ele tomou controle do beijo, puxando Remus ainda mais encontro a si, aprofundando, aumentando o ritmo à medida que a necessidade crescia.

Remus foi dando alguns passos hesitantes para trás conforme Sirius gentilmente o empurrava em direção à cama. Quando já estava próximo de trombar com a borda da cama, Sirius parou-o, quebrando o beijo para encará-lo novamente enquanto pisava os próprios calcanhares para retirar os sapatos.

Dessa vez, em vez de ficar envergonhado, Remus aproveitou para observá-lo também, imitando seu gesto de tirar os sapatos. A pouca iluminação lançava sombras no peito e nas feições de Sirius, quase encobertas pelos cabelos, dando um ar de mistério ao rosto machucado e ao sorriso que ele exibia, causando um friozinho gostoso em suas entranhas. Os ombros largos, os músculos masculinos na medida certa, os pêlos cobrindo parte de seu peito e formando um caminho abaixo do umbigo. Tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente daquele garoto que costumava se exibir enquanto jogava vôlei na faculdade sem camisa. Mais maduro e ainda assim a mesma criança carente de sempre.

Não se conteve e estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo de leve, explorando, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos ombros, pescoço, clavícula e peito, escorregando até o umbigo sem pressa. Percebeu o sorriso encantado de Sirius diante de sua delicadeza quase receosa. Quando continuou a correr os dedos além do umbigo, em direção ao cós da calça, Sirius não se conteve mais e iniciou outro beijo.

As mãos do homem mais alto apressaram-se em desafivelar o cinto de Remus, dispensando-o em seguida. Este não ofereceu resistência nenhuma e Sirius continuou, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper de sua calça social, que deslizou livremente até se amontoar em seus tornozelos. Então Remus foi forçado a dar mais um passo para trás quando Sirius colou seus corpos, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio, e suas batatas da perna encostaram-se à borda da cama.

Num só puxão, a colcha da cama foi arrancada e dispensada. Seus corpos dificilmente se desgrudaram, mesmo quando ambos caíram na cama. Enquanto Sirius beijava o pescoço de Remus, uma de suas mãos apoiava parte de seu peso e a outra acariciava as coxas do professor, pressionando o quadril de encontro ao seu e arrancando-lhe um gemido.

Ficava cada vez mais evidente que Sirius estava achando uma dificuldade crescente em conter a urgência que começava a querer tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Remus podia adivinhar o dilema em que ele se encontrava, não querendo apressá-lo nem querendo que tudo acabasse rápido demais. Ele próprio queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, em contradição com o quase desespero de seus sentidos.

Sirius voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios e foi correspondido com igual empolgação. Remus ouviu uma exclamação abafada e só então percebeu que seus dedos trabalhavam rapidamente para livrar o namorado do cinto e abrir-lhe as calças – que pareciam insuportavelmente pequenas para conter todo o desejo que Sirius visivelmente sentia.

Rapidamente, Sirius deslizou por seu corpo até ficar de pé aos pés da cama, livrando-se da calça e da cueca de uma só vez, logo depois arrancando as meias, finalmente nu. Os longos cabelos negros começavam a grudar na pele de Sirius e ele colocou-o para trás das orelhas com certa impaciência. As próximas peças de roupa a serem removidas foram as meias de Remus, que sentiu a face esquentar diante do olhar faminto que recebeu de cima a baixo, sentindo-se totalmente exposto. O olhar de Sirius, então, se concentrou na única peça ainda intocada de Remus, a cueca azul marinho que não era suficiente para esconder o desejo que Sirius também despertava nele.

Sirius umedeceu os lábios lentamente e seu olhar encontrou o de Remus mais uma vez. Sem quebrar o contato, ele começou a despi-lo de sua última peça de roupa. Então deu um sorriso enviesado ao perceber que Remus evitava encará-lo da cintura para baixo.

O professor engoliu em seco ao observar o namorado engatinhar por cima de seu corpo, alinhando-se a ele para logo em seguida abaixar lentamente, até que seu corpo estivesse totalmente apoiado no de Remus, que ofegou com o contato de suas peles.

- Você é lindo, meu Moony – Sirius sussurrou contra seus lábios e voltou a beijá-lo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Por um momento, Remus apenas correspondeu, mas então seus braços agiram por conta própria e enlaçaram a cintura de Sirius, puxando-o mais de encontro a si como se ainda existisse algum espaço para ser vencido entre eles. Deixou que as próprias mãos viajassem pelas costas do namorado com suavidade, traçando a linha de sua espinha com a ponta dos dedos.

A reação de Sirius foi arquear as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto soltava um gemido rouco. O professor aproveitou para tomar fôlego, seu peito subindo e descendo com força enquanto os cabelos de Sirius tocavam sua face como uma carícia. As mechas negras e lisas faziam sombra em suas feições de modo que Remus só podia vislumbrar o brilho intenso de seus olhos e o sorriso safado que ele lhe lançou quando começou a se balançar sobre ele.

Remus se viu totalmente perdido entre as sensações que aquela dança causou em seu corpo, o contato direto e quente entre suas peles conforme Sirius se esfregava contra ele de uma maneira intensa. Sentiu seu corpo suar e acompanhou quase inconscientemente os movimentos do outro, mordendo os próprios lábios e arfando. Naquele momento, achou que não havia como ficar melhor.

Isso até ser virado de lado por Sirius sem nenhum aviso, ficando ainda de frente para ele. Uma das mãos de Sirius viajou pelo perfil de seu corpo com pressa, alisando, apertando, ora de leve, ora com força. A outra mão tocava sua cintura por baixo de seu peso, num gesto possessivo. Remus já estava prestes a vencer a distância condenável que se estabelecera entre seus corpos devido a essa posição, quando ofegou ao sentir a mão de Sirius toca-lo mais intimamente.

Seus pensamentos começaram a se tornar incoerentes e ele mal percebeu que Sirius enfiara uma perna entre as suas e alternava beijos, lambidas e mordidas em seu queixo e garganta. Estava encantado demais com o vaivém da mão que não deixava de envolvê-lo por um segundo sequer, ambos os corpos se movendo por vontade própria, um de encontro ao outro.

Estava quase se entregando às ondas de prazer que ameaçavam engolfá-lo quando outro gemido rouco de Sirius trouxe uma realização para sua mente ocupada: preocupado demais em sentir, Remus tinha se esquecido completamente de retribuir. Sentindo-se culpado e egoísta, ele achou forças para segurar a mão do outro a tempo.

- Espere – ofegou, fechando os olhos e tratando de respirar numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar o controle sobre o próprio corpo e mente.

Sentiu o toque delicado de Sirius desgrudando seus cabelos da testa suada. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar preocupado dele:

- Tudo bem, Moony?

Remus sorriu, acenando positivamente enquanto sua respiração se acalmava o suficiente para que ele pudesse responder à dúvida do namorado.

- Sim, eu... apenas não quero que termine assim. Eu... – ele engoliu saliva e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente antes de voltar a reabrí-los para dar mais convicção às próprias palavras. – Eu quero... você.

- Você... – Remus observou o breve momento em que as sobrancelhas de Sirius se curvaram em confusão, para depois se elevarem em surpresa quando ele entendeu. – O quê?

Remus colocou as mechas negras para trás das orelhas de Sirius carinhosamente antes de repetir, com mais firmeza, olhando em seus olhos escurecidos pela pouca luz:

- Eu quero você.

- Mas... não precisa, Moony – Sirius se inquietou. – Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu não pedi pra você ficar só pra isso. A gente pode só...

Remus colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Sirius, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando você vai aprender a ouvir o que eu digo, Padfoot? Eu disse que _quero_. Não estou me sentindo pressionado, muito pelo contrário. Eu só... eu... te amo. Confio em você e _quero_ você. Você não me quer?

A resposta de Sirius foi um beijo intenso e urgente. E antes que Remus pudesse se dar conta, ele tinha sussurrado um "já volto" e se levantado.

Intrigado, Remus içou o tronco e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ver o que ele fazia. Sirius atravessou rapidamente o quarto até a cômoda, vasculhando seu conteúdo com pressa.

Nos breves instantes em que Sirius ficou de costas para ele, Remus se permitiu observar seu corpo nu mais atentamente, os contornos masculinos e bem feitos, os desenhos causados pela movimentação dos músculos das costas, os cabelos brilhantes e as sombras causadas pela iluminação lateral...

Uma coisa que sempre intrigara Remus, desde quando eles dividiam um dormitório na escola, era que Sirius andava naturalmente tanto vestido quanto nu, coisa que Remus não conseguia. Mesmo que não houvesse possibilidade de alguém o estar encarando, ele não conseguia se sentir confortável sem roupas - resultado da educação conservadora que tinha recebido de seus pais e que tinha aprendido lentamente a relevar alguns tópicos, com ajuda de seus amigos encrenqueiros. Naquele momento, voltou a agradecer pela pouca iluminação.

- Aqui! – Sirius se virou e flagrou-o encarando-o, mas pareceu não notar o sobressalto de Remus.

Ele caminhou de volta para a cama sorrindo sedutoramente e segurando um frasco nas mãos. Remus não precisou pensar muito para deduzir do que se tratava. E nem teve tempo, pois logo Sirius estava de volta sobre ele, encarando-o nos olhos, dessa vez com seriedade.

- Você pode desistir a qualquer momento, está bem? É só me deixar saber.

- Ok – a voz de Remus falhou por um momento, mas ele acenou positivamente diante da persistência do olhar do namorado.

Sirius beijou-lhe mais uma vez e gentilmente afastou suas pernas, o instruindo a dobrá-las.

- Levante o corpo – pediu ele, e Remus obedeceu, sentindo que suas pernas cederiam se Sirius demorasse mais um único segundo para colocar um dos travesseiros altos na base de sua coluna, de modo que Remus sentasse sobre ele, levantando estrategicamente seu quadril.

Então Sirius se colocou entre suas pernas, sentando-se de joelhos. Remus observou, com o coração acelerado, enquanto Sirius espalhava um pouco do conteúdo do frasco nas mãos e em si mesmo. Uma fragrância agradável invadiu suas narinas. Mais um aroma que ele associaria ao namorado e que sempre lhe traria um rubor nas maçãs do rosto quando sentida ou mesmo lembrada.

Quando Sirius se inclinou sobre ele, seu peito também subia e descia visivelmente, em antecipação. Eles se encararam novamente nos olhos conforme Sirius apoiava a dobra das pernas de Remus em seus ombros e começou a prepará-lo com os dedos.

Os músculos da face de Remus se contraíram com o desconforto da invasão, mas não era como se ele já não esperasse por isso. Sirius foi cuidadoso e paciente até que ele relaxasse e se acostumasse. Então Sirius se inclinou ainda mais sobre ele e beijou-o, ofegante. Remus mal teve tempo de perceber a ausência dos dedos de Sirius quando este se empurrou contra ele firmemente, deslizando de uma só vez.

- Ahhh! - pego de surpresa, Remus não pode conter um gemido alto de dor e seus olhos se tornaram úmidos no mesmo instante.

- Me desculpe, sinto muito Moony, me desculpe – Sirius sussurrou, a voz trêmula, distribuindo beijos em sua face. – Pronto, a pior parte já foi. Já vai passar, ok? Me desculpe...

Remus limitou-se a acenar positivamente, temendo que sua voz não saísse, caso tentasse dizer algo. E o que menos precisava no momento era deixar Sirius ainda mais preocupado. Era visível que ele já estava quase em seu limite, mas não se permitia perder o controle. Aos poucos, Remus se permitiu relaxar diante dos carinhos de Sirius e só então percebeu que tinha se agarrado tão firmemente nos lados do corpo dele que certamente deixaria marcas em sua pele. Afrouxou o aperto dos dedos trêmulos e limpou a garganta.

- Sirius, por favor... continue...

Sirius atendeu imediatamente a seu pedido, começando a se movimentar lentamente. A dor ainda não tinha desaparecido totalmente, mas seu corpo começava a se acostumar. Ele assistiu, maravilhado, Sirius fechar os olhos e arquear a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior e aumentando o ritmo. Só a visão já era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer-se do incômodo e se concentrar nos sons contidos que escapavam da garganta de Sirius enquanto ele se movia.

De repente, Remus estremeceu, surpreendido por uma onda de prazer que nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida. Sirius percebeu e abriu os olhos, fitando-o com o olhar mais faminto que Remus já tinha visto em suas feições provocantes. Ele insistiu em tocá-lo no mesmo ponto, causando um novo estremecimento conforme Remus não conseguia conter uma exclamação.

Aquilo foi o estopim para Sirius e ele finalmente perdeu o controle, entrando num ritmo alucinado. E para completar o atordoamento de Remus, ele passou a tocá-lo com a mão ainda lambuzada do óleo do frasco esquecido ao lado da cama. Não demorou muito para que Remus se agarrasse à fronha da cama e arqueasse as costas inevitavelmente quando aquele turbilhão de sensações pareceu tomar proporções absurdas, até explodir com um grito abafado pelo som do sangue correndo em seus ouvidos, e levando junto Sirius, que desabou sobre ele, exausto.

Alguns segundos depois quando Remus finalmente pareceu voltar a raciocinar coerentemente, ele achou que precisava de mais ar do que poderia puxar para os pulmões e algum alarme estava prestes a ser acionado em sua mente. Mas então, sentiu Sirius alcançar uma de suas mãos e entrelaçar seus dedos. Imediatamente tomou consciência do peso do outro sobre si, de sua pele suada, do calor de seu corpo, da segurança que aquilo lhe causava e que Sirius estava tão ofegante quanto ele. Aquilo trouxe conforto o suficiente para que Remus se acalmasse e conseguisse lentamente normalizar sua respiração.

Sirius escorregou para o lado, estendeu um lençol sobre ambos e voltou a se deitar ao seu lado mantendo uma mão em sua cintura. Sem dar importância para as pontadas de uma dorzinha incômoda que sentia, Remus sentiu o sono e o cansaço tomarem conta de cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Mas enquanto a consciência lhe escapava pelos dedos lentamente, ele ainda teve tempo de sorrir quando Sirius plantou um beijo suave em sua têmpora.

Talvez as duas palavras sussurradas que ecoaram em sua mente, fossem um eco de suas lembranças daquela noite, ou talvez fosse o sono lhe pregando peças, mas, de qualquer maneira, ele não se lembraria desses breves segundos na manhã seguinte. Só restaria aquele calor gostoso que as palavras causavam em seu peito.

_- Amo você._

--Oh-oh-oh-oH--

**N.A. **Bom, como vocês podem ver, estou reservando essa "fic" para postar todas as partes censuradas de Green Eyes, independente do casal. Sim, vai haver mais! Eu já tenho algumas prontas e muitas idéias. Os interessados devem ficar atentos às atualizações!

Foi triste perder as reviews que vocês já tinham feito ao mudar esses trechos de lugar, mas foi um sacrifício que eu achei necessário. Me desculpem. Mas eu tenho um backup de todas elas guardadinho ehehe.


	2. Golpe Baixo

**Título: **Golpe baixo

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta1:** Lunnafe

**Beta2:** Dany Ceres

**Categoria:** slash

**Classificação:** lemon (bem suave, mas ainda assim um lemon)

**Personagens:** Harry e Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso 1: **Isso não é uma fic! É apenas uma cena "censurada" do capítulo 28 de "**Green Eyes**". Se você ainda não leu, está esperando o quê? Volte aqui quando estiver no capítulo 28!

Eu não planejava que essa cena se estendesse tanto, mas foi impossível segurar Harry e Draco (eles são terríveis!). Por isso dedico a cena a Ge Malfoy, Dany Ceres, Bela-chan, Ivinne, Arsínoe do Egito e tantas outras pessoas que pediram (me atormentaram rsrs) pra fazer lemon em Green Eyes.

--Oh-oh-oh-oH--

**Golpe Baixo**

O estacionamento ainda estava cheio àquela hora, pois ainda faltava pouco menos de uma hora antes do término das aulas noturnas. Harry, que já tinha acabado de comer, desarmou o alarme do carro e virou-se para se despedir do loiro, porém este já tinha contornado o carro e entrava pelo lado do passageiro, sem nenhuma palavra.

Draco fechou a porta, colocou a mochila a seus pés e tateou no escuro pelo botão que ligava o som. Imediatamente, Draco começou a passar pelas músicas do cd. Enquanto isso, Harry entrou pelo outro lado e o encarou em uma pergunta muda. Fazendo-se de desentendido, Draco continuou a analisar o cd, que parecia ser uma coletânea de músicas pop-rock.

- Coloque na sete - sugeriu o moreno e Draco seguiu o conselho, aprovando o ritmo animado e deixando o som baixinho.

Acomodou-se melhor no banco e analisou o último pedaço de chocolate que tinha restado, então o ofereceu ao outro.

- Quer? Esse é o melhor pedaço, deixei pro final. Ainda dá tempo.

Harry sorriu entre o confuso e o maravilhado e acenou negativamente.

- Não, obrigado. Eu já comi o meu.

Com um suspiro, o loiro levou o último pedaço à boca e fechou os olhos, mastigando lentamente, saboreando o doce, sentindo-o derreter em sua boca. Amassou o papel com a outra mão enquanto lambia os dedos cuidadosamente, sabendo ser observado com atenção.

- Que pena - suspirou, voltando os olhos para o outro mais uma vez. - Mas ainda dá tempo...

A compreensão do convite levou alguns instantes para atingir Harry, porém, no momento seguinte Draco sentiu um solavanco na altura do umbigo quando o outro avançou sobre ele, surpreendendo-o, tomando sua boca com gula, invadindo-a e sugando seus lábios, como que para provar qualquer resquício de chocolate. A fome continuou mesmo depois de ter acabado todo o gosto do doce e só restar o seu próprio. E o de Harry, cujas mãos seguravam seu queixo e sua nuca, se enroscando nos cabelos.

Draco largou a embalagem amassada sem nem sequer se dar conta, levou as próprias mãos aos cabelos de Harry, deixando seus dedos correrem conforme as cabeças se moviam embaladas ao ritmo rápido da música, as bocas se encaixando. Deixou os dentes prenderem suavemente o lábio inferior do moreno e as respirações tornaram-se ofegantes.

Harry pareceu ficar desconfortável, torcido no banco como estava, e se afastou. Cada célula do corpo do loiro protestou pela repentina distância, mas assim que abriu os olhos, Draco se deliciou com o desespero do moreno em atirar as mochilas para o banco de trás, chutar os tênis e se inclinar em direção a ele, apoiando as mãos no banco de Draco, acima de seus ombros. Rapidamente deslizou pelos bancos até estar com os joelhos apoiados um de cada lado de seu quadril, sentando-se em suas coxas. Harry encarou-o de frente, como se perguntasse se ele estava confortável assim.

- Assim está melhor - Draco assegurou-o fazendo o moreno soltar a respiração e dar uma risada gostosa.

Ah, e como estava melhor!

Retirou os óculos do rosto do outro com delicadeza e mordeu o lábio inferior diante da visão desimpedida daquele rosto que ele conhecia tão bem. Estava um pouco escuro dentro do carro por causa da iluminação fraca do estacionamento sendo filtrada pelo vidro fumê e as feições de Harry estavam cobertas de sombras, mas ele ainda conseguia perceber o brilho das duas esmeraldas, os lábios entreabertos e convidativos, enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa em seu colo.

- Isso - Harry levantou a embalagem do chocolate diante de seus olhos - foi golpe baixo.

- Eu sei. Foi um Anjo quem me deu a dica - Draco sorriu travesso e assistiu-o virando o tronco para colocar a embalagem numa sacolinha próxima ao câmbio.

Draco queria ter algo a dizer para expressar tudo o que sentia ao tê-lo tão ao seu alcance, à distância de um beijo, mesmo que as posições de ambos gritassem em seu ouvido que ele não parecia ter controle da situação no momento. Porém achou-se sem palavras e convenceu-se de que não precisava delas quando os lábios de Harry cobriram ferozmente os seus mais uma vez com fome, dessa vez usando os dentes também, enroscando as línguas.

A cada batida da música agitada que começava os beijos se intensificavam ainda mais, mãos exploravam a pele exposta dos braços, da nuca, deixando-a sensível; dedos emaranhavam os cabelos, deixando-os mais arrepiados. O ar começava a faltar, não só pelos beijos, como também com uma urgência crescente de mais, mais, mais! As respirações entrecortadas e os sons discretos que escapavam de suas gargantas eram confundidos com as batidas baixinhas da música.

As mãos agora tateavam pela fina camada de roupa. Os dedos curiosos de Harry passaram do pescoço para os ombros de Draco e desceram por seu peito e abdome, massageando-o com toques leves por sobre a camisa, seguindo a linha dos botões como se cogitassem a possibilidade de abri-los. Enquanto ele não se decidia, as pontas frias dos dedos de Draco deslizaram por baixo da camiseta dele, causando arrepios no moreno. Deliciou-se com a sensação de acariciar os músculos firmes das costas, agarrando lhe a cintura e tendo certeza de que deixava marcas de seus dedos nelas.

Isso foi o que bastou para que Harry finalmente abrisse os botões, um por um, explorando com as mãos cada pedaço da pele descoberta. Todo o corpo de Draco pareceu reagir àqueles toques. As mãos do moreno não eram delicadas nem femininas; eram pesadas, grandes e determinadas. Não que ele estivesse reclamando daquilo... apenas estava... aprendendo sobre se relacionar com outro garoto. E Draco gostava de cada nova lição.

O loiro deixou seus lábios descerem distribuindo beijos pela linha do queixo do outro, sentindo a pele áspera e masculina até encontrar o nódulo da orelha e lambê-lo. Harry inclinou a cabeça para dar-lhe livre acesso e Draco ainda brincou um pouco com a região sensível antes de descer pela sua garganta, passando pelo pronunciado pomo-de-adão, e pelo pescoço, onde começou a lamber. O cheirinho de banho recém tomado e a pele fresca do moreno eram tentadores. Draco tinha consciência de que não seria prudente deixar marcas na pele de Harry, então conteve a vontade de chupá-lo, limitando-se a deslizar os lábios e a língua pelos pontos mais sensíveis, deixando a pele avermelhada.

Quando alcançou a nuca, Harry estremeceu e se inclinou mais em direção do loiro, tentando colar seu corpo inteiramente ao dele, mas achando alguma dificuldade. Draco deteve-se um pouco mais naquele ponto, deliciando-se ao ver Harry tatear ao lado do banco com um pouco de desespero, quebrando o beijo.

- Desencoste... só um pouquinho - pediu ele, ofegante, e Draco obedeceu.

O banco se inclinou para trás ao máximo e Harry empurrou Draco gentilmente para que deitasse, ajeitando-se em seguida sobre ele. Draco conteve um gemido quando seus corpos se alinharam e ele pôde constatar que Harry estava tendo o mesmo problema em controlar suas reações. Em algum momento antes disso ele tinha imaginado ser desconfortável essa situação, mas agora só conseguia achar maravilhoso. E querer mais.

- Está bom assim? – ouviu Harry perguntar, ansioso e um pouco hesitante, seu hálito tocando-lhe a face como uma carícia.

Droga, porque ele achava isso tão adorável? Draco é quem devia estar fazendo as perguntas, não o contrário! A julgar pelo histórico de relacionamentos de Harry, era ele quem devia ser mais experiente no assunto e tomar o controle da situação. Mas em vez disso estava se sentindo inseguro por estar com outro garoto. Não tinha muita idéia do que fazer, por isso achava muito mais cômodo que Harry tomasse as iniciativas.

- Está perfeito - acabou sussurrando, abraçando-o de encontro a si, de modo que Harry apoiasse todo o seu peso nele e iniciando outro beijo fervoroso.

Draco se perguntava, afinal, quem tinha seduzido quem.

Em algum lugar de seu cérebro, Draco sabia que a música continuava a tocar, mas não se importava mais. Estava ocupado demais apreciando Harry devolver as mesmas carícias com a língua em sua orelha, pescoço e mais além, afastando a camisa e expondo seu peito, por onde distribuiu beijos, ora suaves, ora provocativos.

Sentiu quando a boca de Harry se fechou sobre seu mamilo e agarrou os cabelos de Harry instintivamente, deixando um som de aprovação escapar de sua garganta. Harry entendeu e continuou sugando e passando os dentes de leve, uma das mãos descendo pela cintura do loiro até contornar o cós de sua calça e então o zíper de cima pra baixo e pra cima de novo... e de novo... mais ruídos deixaram a garganta de Draco, até que ele segurou a mão de Harry antes que percebesse o que fazia.

Harry levantou o roto para encará-lo com uma pergunta muda nos olhos, novamente inseguro.

- Harry, apenas... apenas vamos com calma, ok?

Harry ofereceu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo.

- Ok - concordou num sussurro, sendo puxado para mais um beijo fervoroso.

Seus corpos voltaram a se alinhar. Harry deixou uma das coxas se encaixarem entre as do loiro e pressionou seus corpos. Ambos ofegaram em meio ao beijo. O contato do tecido da camisa de Harry contra o peito de Draco era quase ultrajante e ele tratou de removê-la, com algum auxílio do moreno. Quando seus tórax se encontraram totalmente, planos e iguais, a sensação foi deliciosa. Ele podia sentir as marteladas fortes do coração de Harry se confundindo com as suas próprias.

Harry impeliu-se contra ele num movimento instintivo, quase sem pensar e rompeu o beijo, encarando-o imóvel, tenso, esperando por uma coordenada sua, fosse para continuar ou para parar. A resposta de Draco foi beijá-lo e fazer com que ele se movesse de novo e de novo.

Então, enquanto Draco acariciava toda a extensão das costas do moreno desimpedidamente, entregou-se à sensação de Harry roçando o próprio corpo de encontro ao seu, as mãos espalmadas no banco, sustentando parte de seu peso conforme se movimentava. Draco deixou as mãos descerem ainda mais e deslizarem por dentro do jeans do outro garoto, acariciando os músculos firmes e pressionando ainda mais seus quadris, de modo a obter maior contado. Foi a vez de Harry grunhir e abandonar seus lábios.

Draco não podia condená-lo por isso, pois também estava achando dificuldade em respirar. Harry encostou o rosto em seu pescoço, aumentando o ritmo e Draco encarou o teto do carro por um momento, mas logo fechou os olhos, incapaz de se segurar por muito mais tempo. O loiro sentiu o mundo se dissolver em cores por trás de suas pálpebras quando espasmos percorreram todo o seu corpo e sufocou um grito, segundos antes de Harry fazer o mesmo, arqueando as costas e finalmente largando seu peso totalmente no corpo abaixo do dele.

Depois de alguns segundos apenas respirando e ofegando, Draco retirou as mãos de dentro da calça de Harry e pousou os dedos trêmulos em seus cabelos, acariciando-os. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que simples toques tinham feito com os dois.

- Isso foi... - Harry começou, mas parou para respirar e pareceu não encontrar a palavra adequada.

Draco achou isso extremamente difícil também.

- Foi - acabou concordando.

- Vou ter que tomar outro banho - sussurrou Harry para seu pescoço, seguido de um beijo suave na pele suada.

- É, eu também - sussurrou de volta, sentindo-se entorpecido com o cheiro dos cabelos do outro.

Os dedos trêmulos de Harry procuraram pela sua outra mão e entrelaçaram seus dedos. Draco sentiu o sorriso do moreno em seu pescoço e percebeu que também sorria. Um sorriso cansado, mas satisfeito. Só então ele reparou na música calma que acabara de começar.

Eles ficaram assim, imóveis e em silêncio, apenas sentindo o subir e descer dos tórax, as batidas calmas do coração, as respirações lentas e a música baixinha. Os únicos movimentos eram os carinhos que Draco fazia nos cabelos de Harry e este fazia círculos com o polegar nas costas de suas mãos. Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar esse momento, fosse com palavras ou com movimentos. Até que houve um barulho do alarme do carro ao lado sendo desarmado e os dois levantaram os pescoços instintivamente para espiar. Protegidos pelo vidro fumê, eles avistaram três pessoas rindo e conversando enquanto entravam no carro e partiam.

Draco limpou a garganta.

- É melhor eu ir enquanto ainda dá pra passar desapercebido - disse, sem mover um músculo, como se ele não conseguisse convencer nem a si mesmo com suas palavras.

Harry resmungou, fungou e pareceu tentado a se aconchegar mais em seus braços, mas então depositou outro beijo em seu pescoço.

- Ok - concordou, se levantando e passando para o outro banco, quase se sentando em cima dos óculos.

Draco puxou sua mochila do banco de trás e levantou o corpo, passando as alças pelo ombro. Tateou ao lado do banco, mas não sabia exatamente o que procurava. Então Harry aproveitou para se debruçar sobre ele mais uma vez, seus narizes se tocando enquanto o moreno arrumava o banco. Draco aproveitou para beijá-lo enquanto o moreno fechava os botões de sua camisa.

- Até amanhã, Harry – Draco ronronou, recebendo um último selinho antes que o moreno voltasse propriamente ao assento do motorista.

- Tchau, Draco. Boa noite.

Meia hora depois de entrar, Draco deixou o gol prateado discretamente e seguiu sorrindo até sua BMW.

--Oh-oh-oh-oH--


	3. Toques

**Título: **Toques

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta1:** Lunnafe

**Beta2:** Dany Ceres

**Beta3: **Eriol

**Categoria:** slash

**Classificação:** lemon

**Personagens:** Harry e Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso: **Isso não é uma fic! É apenas uma cena do universo de "**Green Eyes**". Se você ainda não leu, está esperando o quê? Volte aqui quando tiver acabado a fic!

Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Harry olhou para o relógio pelo que ele calculava ser a vigésima vez naquela noite de sexta-feira. Eram seis e quarenta e já fazia quase meia hora que ele estava esparramado no sofá, ainda com a roupa social que usara a tarde toda na empresa.

- Onde está Moony? – perguntou a Sirius, que assistia televisão compenetrado, esparramado no sofá maior, distraidamente acariciando Snuffles.

- Quê? – perguntou ele, sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

- Moony está demorando. Onde ele está?

- Ah... ele disse que tinha que organizar algumas pastas das turmas deles lá na faculdade, ou coisa parecida – respondeu Sirius, distraído, como se não tivesse feito um longo e cansativo interrogatório ao namorado sobre o que _exatamente_ ele precisava _tanto_ fazer na faculdade num horário tão _incomum_. – Por quê?

- Por nada – Harry forçou certa despreocupação na voz. – Só estranhei o fato de ele não estar em casa a essa hora.

- Hum...

E a conversa morreu por ali. Logo Sirius estava rindo de um comercial e Harry voltara a morder as paredes internas de suas bochechas nervosamente. Nem ele mesmo entendia direito porque estava tão nervoso para dar uma notícia tão simples ao padrinho.

Ok, não era uma notícia tão simples assim e... sim, ele entendia perfeitamente o motivo do próprio nervosismo. Deixara para avisar na última hora, adiando o momento ao máximo. Só não contara com a possibilidade de Remus não estar presente para dar algum apoio.

Olhou para o relógio novamente, só para constatar que ele quase não se mexera desde a última checagem. Esfregou as mãos nos olhos por baixo dos óculos e deixou que elas escorregassem pelos cabelos negros até descansarem em sua nuca. Não podia esperar mais. Marcara de encontrar Draco no parque só por volta das oito e meia, mas não poderia contar com Remus para tudo, afinal. Nem queria ser covarde ao ponto de gritar a notícia para Sirius da porta da cozinha e sair correndo para o parque sem ter que esperar pela reação.

- Padfoot? – chamou antes que se arrependesse.

- Hum? – Sirius resmungou em sinal que estava ouvindo e Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu convidei Draco para dormir aqui hoje... eu... espero que não haja... problema? – terminou hesitante ao ver Sirius levantar a cabeça rapidamente em sua direção, a testa franzida e a expressão séria.

Até mesmo Snuffles pareceu entender, pois se voltou para ele também, recolhendo a língua dentro da boca e aguçando as orelhas.

Harry sustentou o olhar do padrinho, esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse soltar um "Quê??", porém isso não aconteceu. Sirius abaixou o volume da televisão e sentou-se lentamente, conservando ainda a expressão séria, apesar de as rugas e sua testa terem se suavizado.

- Não, não há problema nenhum... – disse ele, calmamente, fazendo Harry soltar o ar que tinha preso inconscientemente nos pulmões.

- Sério? – perguntou surpreso. – Você não se importa?

Sirius deu de ombros:

- É claro que não me importo, contanto que ele durma no sofá.

As sobrancelhas de Harry subiram até sumirem por debaixo da franja e ele gaguejou um "O-oh!" surpreso. No entanto, sem nenhum aviso, Sirius caiu na risada, deixando o garoto ainda mais desnorteado.

- Ah, Harry, essa sua cara foi impagável! – Sirius se deixou cair para trás, espatifado no sofá, ainda rindo da própria travessura.

Snuffles deixou a língua escorregar para fora da boca outra vez, resfolegando e abanando o rabo em contentamento, dando a impressão de também estar rindo silenciosamente de Harry.

O garoto deu um sorriso de lado hesitante, ainda confuso sobre o que aquilo tudo significava. Apesar de já conviver com o padrinho havia alguns anos, ainda se surpreendia com sua completa imprevisibilidade. Até que o padrinho se recompôs, Harry já ria abertamente dos próprios temores.

- Olhe, Harry, agora é sério: não há problema – disse Sirius voltando à seriedade, não sem alguma dificuldade. – Eu já cansei de dizer que essa casa é tão sua quanto minha e que você deve se sentir à vontade nela. E se isso significa trazer seu namorado para dormir com você, eu não tenho como não aceitar. Mesmo que seja ainda um pouco incômodo pra mim essa idéia de Malfoy passar a noite aqui, não é de todo inesperada. Eu entendo também que aqui é um dos poucos lugares que vocês conseguem alguma privacidade e respeito isso.

Harry relaxou perceptivelmente os músculos dos ombros e se largou mais no sofá, dando um suspiro e um sorriso agradecido ao padrinho.

- Obrigado, Padfoot. Eu... fiquei sem saber que tipo de reação esperar de você. Obrigado.

Sirius deu uma risada meio latida.

- Ah, mas que foi engraçado, isso foi! – ele caçoou mais uma vez e Harry teve que se juntar a ele nas risadas. – Você tinha que ver a sua cara!

Harry fechou os olhos se sentindo um tolo ao lembrar-se de sua apreensão, momentos atrás, e de como perdera tempo se preocupando com a reação do padrinho. Analisando melhor a situação, ele realmente não tinha porque ter se preocupado tanto...

- Harry? – Sirius chamou depois de algum tempo em silêncio e, sem dar tempo para que o garoto reagisse, completou: - Você é virgem?

Tanto a própria pergunta quanto a casualidade empregada por Sirius pegaram Harry totalmente desprevenido e ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Seus olhos se arregalaram como dois pratos e, num impulso, ele desencostou-se do sofá.

- Q-quê?

- Eu perguntei se você é virgem – Sirius repetiu a pergunta com a mesma naturalidade e Harry sentiu o rosto ferver.

- A-ahm, eu... bem, eu...

- Tsk, tsk – Sirius pareceu tomar aquela hesitação como uma afirmação e tornou a rir do embaraço do afilhado. - Ah, Harry, você é uma figura! Eu daria tudo pra ver a cara de James quando soubesse que seu _filho_ de praticamente _dezenove anos_ é _virgem_!

- Ora! – Harry zangou-se. – E que culpa eu tenho se me faltaram oportunidades? – o garoto sentiu ainda mais necessidade de se defender quando as risadas de Sirius aumentaram. - Eu me recuso a imaginar como seria dormir com a Cho. Chorando. E com a Ginny... bem, não é como se Ron desgrudasse os olhos de nós. Naquela época ele ainda não namorava a Mione e tinha muito mais tempo pra ficar vigiando a irmãzinha, além do humor péssimo justamente por não assumir que era doido pela melhor amiga. E depois dela, você sabe que eu não tive mais ninguém...

- Harry – Sirius interrompeu suas justificativas, esforçando-se para ficar sério novamente, mas sem muito progresso. – Harry, ouça bem: quando você realmente _quer_, não importa onde, quando, como nem com quem, você _dá um jeitinho_.

Ele voltou a rir da expressão desarmada de Harry, mas pareceu se apiedar.

- Bem, não importa... muito. Dos males o menor: pelo menos o seu problema é solucionável e parece que termina ainda essa noite. Se você quiser conversar, eu posso te dar umas dicas...

- Não! – Harry se apressou em recusar, mas ao ver a disposição de Sirius em ajudá-lo, pensou que poderia ter parecido grosseiro: - Quero dizer, não precisa...

- Ora, deixe de ser careta, Harry – ele desligou a televisão e levantou-se, fazendo com que Snuffles se levantasse também, pronto para segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse. – Venha, eu tenho uma coisinha pra te dar.

Sirius e Snuffles seguiram em direção ao corredor e Harry suspirou, resignado. Por um instante, chegou a preferir que Sirius tivesse dado um chilique ao saber que Draco ia passar a noite lá. Pelo menos Moony resolveria tudo quando chegasse. No entanto Remus não estava lá naquele momento para salvá-lo deste destino tão... _constrangedor_.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Meia hora depois, Harry voltou para seu quarto, dando graças aos céus por Remus ter finalmente chegado, senão a conversa com Sirius não teria fim e ele não teria onde enfiar sua cara. Depositou um pequeno frasco no criado-mudo e desabou na cama.

Fora a meia hora mais longa de toda a sua vida e ele suspeitava ter ficado de todas as cores enquanto ouvia a tudo o que Sirius tinha a dizer. Vermelho, azul, verde, amarelo, roxo...

Não que ele não tivesse noção de como funcionava o sexo entre dois homens, mas chegava a ser assustador ter que ouvir uma explicação tão _detalhada_ da boca de seu padrinho, que parecia totalmente à vontade com o assunto. Na verdade ele já tinha pensado, ou até mesmo imaginado, muito do que Sirius dissera, mas ter que falar sobre aquilo com outra pessoa, cara a cara, era no mínimo constrangedor. Principalmente quando se era órfão desde o primeiro ano de vida e fora criado por tios tão sensíveis quanto sargentos militares.

Harry checou o relógio mais uma vez. Ainda tinha algum tempo para matar antes de sair e, agora que Remus estava em casa, não tinha que se preocupar mais com Sirius. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e apanhou o frasco de óleo perfumado, analisando o rótulo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sirius quando este lhe entregara o frasco.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

_- Tome. __Isto é imprescindível. Pra você usar no Malfoy, é claro._

_Harry aceitou o frasco e corou ao perceber o que Sirius queria dizer com aquilo._

_- Mas... Sirius... na verdade eu nem sei qual de nós dois vai... bom, se é que alguém vai..._

_- Tá brincando comigo? – Sirius fez cara de espanto. – Como assim, não sabe quem vai ficar por baixo? Está na cara que vai ser o Malfoy!_

_Harry limitou-se a manter seu olhar confuso longe dos olhos perscrutadores do padrinho, fingindo analisar atentamente o rótulo do objeto._

_- Eu não sei... – o garoto murmurou e ouviu o outro bufar._

_- Mas isso é obvio! Aquela pose de durão dele é só fachada! Tão típico de garotinho mimado, fazer pose de machão quando na verdade é totalmente carente de cuidados e atenção. Sem contar naquele rostinho de moça. Aposto que ele nem faz a barba porque mal tem pêlos._

_- É claro que ele faz a barba! – Harry prontamente defendeu o namorado._

_- Hunf... uma vez por ano? – ironizou Sirius._

_- Mas nenhum de nós dois já se relacionou com outro homem, eu acredito que isso seja tão novo pra ele quanto é pra mim... Talvez eu deva conversar com ele antes..._

_- Tsk...Ouça o que eu digo, Harry: ele é passivo. Essas coisas a gente percebe – ele acrescentou com sua pose de sábio. - Garanto que basta você assoprar no pé do ouvido dele pra ele abrir as pernas._

_- Sirius! – Harry sussurrou, desconcertado, sabendo que seria inútil._

_- Ora essa, falei alguma besteira? – Sirius deu de ombros. - Bem, agora que já deixamos isso bem claro, eu ainda quero te dar umas dicas pra quando Malfoy abrir as pernas..._

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Harry teria achado engraçado se não fosse ele quem tivesse passado por aquilo.

Abriu a tampa do frasco e colocou-o debaixo do nariz, sentindo a fragrância suave e adocicada. Deitou-o um pouco e deixou que uma gota do óleo caísse em seu indicador, testando a espessura e viscosidade do líquido, espalhando-o com a ajuda do dedãoviscosidade espalhando-a com a ajuda do dede nariz, sentindo a fragreixar as coisas acontecerem, mas Sirius falava como se tudo.

Na verdade, não se sentia tão seguro quanto ao que Sirius tinha falado. Vinha evitando pensar naquilo durante tanto tempo! Estava disposto a deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas Sirius falava como se tudo já estivesse definido. Ele se sentia pressionado e não gostava nada daquilo.

Qual seria a reação de Draco se ele insinuasse alguma coisa do tipo? Se indignaria? Reverteria a situação? Harry também não queria pensar no contrário. A idéia de ser passivo ainda o assustava. Por um momento ele chegara a pensar que talvez eles não precisassem disso. Talvez eles pudessem apenas se tocar. E aqueles amassos que eles davam eram tão bons, por que não ficar só naquilo?

Então Harry se lembrou de como sempre ficava querendo muito mais depois de uma sessão de amassos com Draco e engoliu em seco.

Bem, talvez então eles pudessem ir com calma até que ele se sentisse preparado para...

_Toc, toc._

Harry deu um pulo de susto e deixou o frasco cair no chão, derramando um pouco do óleo no carpete.

- Oh, me desculpe! - disse Remus, arrependido. - Eu te assustei! A porta estava aberta, então eu...

- Não tem problema, Moony - assegurou Harry, corando um pouco enquanto recolhia o frasco com uma mão e tentava tirar o excesso do líquido do carpete.

Remus foi até o banheiro e voltou com um pedaço de papel higiênico, que Harry aceitou e limpou as mãos. O professor sentou-se a seu lado, registrando e processando a evidência em suas mãos.

- Então era por isso que você estava tão sem graça?

- O quê? - Harry tentou ganhar tempo, sem jeito, quase esfarelando o pedaço de papel de tanto que o esfregava nas mãos.

Remus ofereceu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo e apontou com um aceno de cabeça para o lubrificante.

- Sirius quis bancar a mãe dedicada de novo?

- É. Mais ou menos isso - Harry desistiu de evitar encarar o professor, atirando o papel - ou o que restou dele - na cama, a seu lado.

- Foi tão terrível assim? - Remus torceu o nariz, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

- Pior.

Remus suspirou cansadamente.

- Sirius me disse que Draco vai passar a noite aqui hoje, é verdade?

- Sim. Pelo menos ele aceitou o convite.

- Bem, o que quer que Sirius tenha dito, desconsidere. Ele não sabe muito como lidar com sentimentos, apesar de ter melhorado bastante, eu diria. Ele me trata como se eu fosse de porcelana, às vezes, mas no fundo ainda conserva um pouco daquele adolescente arrogante, malicioso e irresponsável. Além do que, mesmo que negue, ele ainda vê James em você, muitas vezes.

Harry assentiu. De repente percebeu que tinha vontade de falar mais a respeito com Remus. O maroto tinha esse dom, de deixar as pessoas à vontade para falar sobre qualquer assunto, por ser tão atencioso e educado e por saber abordar esses temas delicados com maior sensibilidade. Diferente de Sirius, que não sabia medir as próprias palavras.

- Moony? – chamou, mas quando Remus voltou seus olhos castanhos para ele, ficou sem saber como abordar o assunto. – Humm eu não quero soar intrometido, mas... por favor, se você se sentir incomodado com a pergunta, não precisa responder, ok?

Remus sorriu compreensivo novamente e assentiu:

- Ok!

- Bem... – Harry coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

- Vamos, Harry, não se acanhe! – o professor encorajou-o. – Pergunte o que quiser, eu lhe asseguro que não me incomodo. Nós somos todos adultos aqui.

O moreno sorriu, agradecido, e tomou coragem para perguntar:

- Como vocês definiram quem seria passivo e quem seria ativo?

Remus umedeceu os lábios e entrelaçou os dedos, como sempre fazia quando um aluno apresentava uma dúvida na sala de aula e ele buscava a melhor maneira de sanar aquela e todas as outras dúvidas que poderiam surgir.

- Na verdade, nós não definimos. Eu conheço Padfoot por tempo suficiente para saber que ele ainda é cabeça-dura em muitos aspectos. Sei que ele não cederia tão fácil a ser passivo. Ele ainda tem suas reservas quanto a isso, você deve ter notado pelo que vocês conversaram hoje, certo?

Harry acenou positivamente. Sim, ele tinha notado como Sirius parecia orgulhoso por "deduzir" que seu afilhado seria o ativo e passara a impressão de que era ele quem deveria conduzir tudo, tomar o controle, _dominar_. Ser ativo na relação era quase uma posição de status para seu padrinho.

- Pois bem, de certo modo eu sabia que ele esperava que _eu_ cedesse primeiro. E eu não quis pagar para ver. Não por um ato de submissão, como ele pode achar que foi. Nem para evitar discussões. Na verdade, eu _escolhi_ isso. Eu quis! Não o tempo todo, é claro. No dia em que Sirius se declarou para mim, eu fiquei de cabelo em pé, pra falar a verdade, porque nunca me imaginei relacionando com outro homem. Mas depois que aceitei isso e que fui convencido pelo próprio Sirius de que não era tão assustador assim, eu comecei a pensar como seria quando os beijos e abraços não fossem mais suficientes... - Remus fez uma expressão quase maliciosa e Harry se sentiu confortável o bastante para rir.

- Sabe, Harry, a internet é uma ferramenta formidável! – ele voltou a adquirir seu ar acadêmico, ainda que conservando o trejeito brincalhão. – Tem de tudo o que você imaginar! E o melhor de tudo: você pode pesquisar sobre qualquer assunto sem ter que revelar sua identidade ou encarar alguém nos olhos ao fazer as perguntas mais constrangedoras! Você consegue me imaginar perguntando a um cara muito gay o que é que tem de tão _bom_ em ser passivo?

Harry caiu na risada, ainda que suas bochechas adquirissem uma coloração a mais.

- Não! – respondeu, divertido.

- Pois então, nem eu! Por isso eu digo que a internet é formidável! Eu achei de tudo, desde coisas muito pornográficas e sem conteúdo algum, além de uma linguagem muito... deprimente, até uns textos bem explicativos. Achei até mesmo alguns romances! Bom, como a velha traça de livros que ainda sou, logo fui me familiarizando com tudo e de repente eu estava tão ansioso por experimentar que estava ficando complicado me fazer de difícil para Sirius, sabe? E ele ainda pensa que foi ele quem me convenceu!

Harry gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e Remus riu meneando a cabeça, satisfeito consigo mesmo por tê-lo deixado tão à vontade.

- Mas é sério, agora, Harry – ele tornou a ficar sério e Harry também o fez, enxugando o canto dos olhos. – Você não tem que ficar se preocupando com isso, ok? Deixe as coisas acontecerem. Muitas vezes, ser passivo não significa ficar à mercê do outro. Muito pelo contrário! Deixe que a necessidade surja naturalmente, não tente forçar as coisas se você estiver inseguro. Se quiser, eu posso te indicar algumas leituras. E para Draco também.

- Humm eu aceito, mas... – Harry tornou a coçar a cabeça, bagunçando inconscientemente os fios negros. – Não sei o que Draco diria se de repente eu passasse essas coisas pra ele... Na verdade, nós nunca conversamos a esse respeito.

- Nesse caso, eu dou um jeitinho de passar isso pra ele sem que ele se ofenda nem se constranja, não se preocupe.

- Obrigado, Moony – Harry sorriu, agradecido, e então, um tanto desajeitadamente, se adiantou para abraçá-lo. – Valeu mesmo!

Remus retribuiu o abraço, como se abraçasse a um filho.

- Você não tem o que agradecer, Harry – então se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos. – Sinta-se à vontade para falar comigo sobre o que quiser, está bem? Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Ok.

- Bem – ele levantou-se com um suspiro cansado. – Agora me deixe tomar um banho antes de ir pra cozinha. Afinal, temos visita hoje!

- Por que não pedir uma pizza? – sugeriu Harry, só então notando o quão cansado o maroto devia estar por ter ficado trabalhando até tarde.

- Sim... é uma boa idéia... Mas tem que ser pelo menos duas, pois Sirius come uma inteira, se deixar...

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Oito e vinte e cinco da noite, Harry já estava sentado abaixo do famboyant brincando com Snuffles. O parque estava lotado e barulhento no campo aberto, mas quase ninguém aparecia naquele pedaço, então ele achou que não teria problema se desprendesse a coleira de Snuffles. Escolheu um graveto no chão e jogava o mais longe que conseguia, fazendo Snuffles sair em disparada para apanhá-lo. Quando voltava, porém, custava a Harry pegar o graveto de volta.

- Solta, Snuffles! Solta! – Harry puxava de um lado e Snuffles puxava de outro, rosnando.

- Ele está te incomodando, Snuffles? – perguntou uma voz arrastada, fazendo Harry se surpreender e abandonar seus esforços. O cão trotou até Draco, exibindo seu troféu e abanando o rabo, orgulhoso.

Harry observou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Draco abandonar a bicicleta no chão e se abaixar para acariciá-lo, retirando o graveto de sua boca com facilidade e sorrindo presunçosamente de volta para ele.

- Harry está te incomodando? – repetiu, encarando os olhos claros de Snuffles, que aproveitou para lamber-lhe as orelhas. – Eu posso distraí-lo pra você, se quiser.

Draco se levantou, atirando o graveto longe e o cão saiu em disparada. Em seguida, dirigiu-se a Harry, que se pôs em pé para recebê-lo, espanando algumas folhas da calça cáqui.

- E como, exatamente, você pretende me distrair? – perguntou o moreno, quase inocentemente.

Draco olhou para ambos os lados. Pressentindo o que viria a seguir, Harry deu alguns passos para o lado, de modo que ficasse protegido de olhares curiosos pela sombra da árvore. O loiro o seguiu, sem diminuir o ritmo de seus passos até encurralar Harry contra o tronco, respirando contra sua boca e roçando seus narizes de leve.

- Quer tentar adivinhar?

Em vez de responder, Harry alcançou os lábios do outro, beijando-os com suavidade. Eles nem sequer notaram Snuffles se aproximar até que este se sentasse apoiado na perna de Harry, pedindo atenção e resfolegando. Eles se desgrudaram, sorrindo.

- Acho que encontrei uma falha em seu plano, Draco. Enquanto você me distrai, quem dá atenção a Snuffles?

Draco torceu o nariz.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, realmente.

- Eu tenho algo a propor, então. Por que não vamos para casa assistir um filme que Padfoot alugou e comer pizza? - o moreno perguntou, esperançoso e temeroso ao assistir Draco se afastar, coçando a cabeça.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Harry...

- Oh, por favor, Draco. Não vai me dizer que mudou de idéia. Nós já tínhamos combinado que você dormiria em casa hoje, certo?

- Certo, mas... eu nem trouxe minhas coisas. Achei que você desistiria de tentar argumentar com Black. Talvez seja melhor irmos pra minha casa, o que acha?

- Ah, não – choramingou o moreno. – E eu tive uma conversa interminavelmente longa com Sirius à toa?

- Você conversou com ele? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado, ao que Harry assentiu. – E ele aceitou? – o moreno assentiu novamente, sorridente. – Tem certeza? Quero dizer, será que não é tudo parte de um plano para me fazer ir até lá e depois me colocar pra fora a pontapés?

Harry rolou os olhos, divertido e aliviado, já se adiantando para prender a coleira em Snuffles e arrastar o namorado relutante para fora do parque.

- Claro que não, Draco! Ele foi muito compreensivo, até.

- Então por que você fez cara de sofrimento ao se referir à conversa "interminavelmente longa" com seu padrinho? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Acredite, você não quer saber – Harry murmurou e fugiu da pergunta, desconversando enquanto caminhavam.

Draco empurrava preguiçosamente a bicicleta enquanto Harry segurava a corrente de um Snuffles curioso e travesso. Ambos os garotos mal disfarçavam os olhares cobiçosos que lançavam um para o outro enquanto conversavam. Estavam ansiosos e talvez até mesmo um pouco nervosos e tinham motivos para isso.

A última vez que Draco pusera os pés na casa de Sirius, fora como amigo de seu afilhado. A situação, porém, era diferente agora. Não era simplesmente uma visita forçada devido ao mal-tempo. Ele havia sido _convidado_ a passar a noite com seu _namorado_. O loiro desejava tanto isso que temia que algo desse errado.

Harry, por outro lado, estava preocupado. Tentava se agarrar às palavras reconfortantes de Remus, porém seus pensamentos acabavam voltando para as coisas que seu padrinho tinha falado. Tinha medo de estragar tudo com sua falta de experiência, de parecer patético e amedrontado caso Draco quisesse mais do que ele estava pronto para compartilhar. E também temia que o padrinho desse alguma mancada realmente feia...

Felizmente, a noite transcorreu sem nenhum empecilho. O filme era de ação e aventura, sem nenhuma cena embaraçosa para trazer a atenção de Harry novamente para seus receios. Eles comeram pizza enquanto assistiam e conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos relacionados ao filme. Harry suspeitava que Remus tinha dado alguns puxões de orelha em Sirius, porque este não fez nenhum comentário inconveniente – ou pelo menos não _tão_ inconveniente – e sempre interrompia a conversa para dar atenção ao namorado: "Quer mais refrigerante, meu bem?", "Mais um pedaço de pizza, meu amor?", "Essa cor fica tão bem em você, Moony", "Já mencionei que adoro esse seu perfume?". Ele também tratou Draco com muito respeito, evitou tocar em assuntos delicados – Lucius Malfoy, por exemplo – e mostrou-se interessado no andamento da empresa Malfoy. Enfim, foi um perfeito anfitrião.

Pelo menos até Remus começar a bocejar.

Harry fingiu um bocejo também e coçou a cabeça:

- Hum... Bem, Draco... talvez você queira... ir para o quarto agora?

Draco terminou de tomar seu refrigerante calmamente e se levantou.

- Acho ótimo. Estou precisando de um banho, você pode me emprestar algumas roupas?

- Claro. Er... Moony, você quer ajuda para arrumar a cozinha?

Remus sorriu serenamente, achando graça no visível embaraço de Harry e na maneira como Draco disfarçava sua própria apreensão com casualidade.

- Não, obrigado. Sirius e eu damos conta, não se preocupem.

Enquanto isso, Sirius tinha se recostado melhor no sofá, coçando o cavanhaque e alternando o olhar atento de um rosto para o outro. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para o namorado após o último comentário, mas não disse nada.

- Bom... – continuou Harry, se levantando e balançando as mãos desajeitadamente ao lado do copo, dirigindo-se a Draco: – Então eu... eu vou separar roupas para você enquanto você toma banho e... arrumar a cama.

- Não precisa – Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio, mantendo o semblante sério. – A cama do quartinho que o Remus costumava ocupar já está arrumada.

Um silêncio pesado encheu a sala. Snuffles, satisfeito e sonolento, desviou os olhos. Até mesmo a televisão pareceu se silenciar por um breve momento. Harry tinha os olhos arregalados e Draco mal conseguia disfarçar a surpresa em suas feições. Nenhum deles ousou sequer piscar.

O silêncio só foi quebrado pelo riso descontraído de Remus.

- Padfoot, você não tem jeito mesmo. Vamos, me ajude a levar os copos para a cozinha – Remus ignorou completamente o olhar fulminante que Sirius dispensava para Draco e foi enchendo as mãos dele enquanto continuava falando: - E não largue em qualquer lugar. Coloque tudo dentro da pia, eu já vou lavar. Ande logo. E não faça cara feia – Remus o virou a contra-gosto e deu-lhe alguns empurrões não tão gentis em direção à cozinha, sem nunca deixar de sorrir para os dois garotos surpresos à sua frente. – E você, sinta-se à vontade, Draco. A cama de Harry é bastante espaçosa, creio que vocês podem se virar muito bem com ela.

Nesse ponto ouviu-se um rosnado da cozinha e Snuffles pôs-se alerta, mas perdeu logo o interesse ao perceber que era seu dono quem rosnava. Remus continuou, terminando de recolher a bagunça:

- Durmam bem! Se tiverem fome durante a noite, tem leite na geladeira e – nesse ponto ele baixou o tom da voz: - eu já confisquei a chave reserva do Sirius – nesse ponto ele piscou para os garotos, bem humorado, conseguindo suavizar a expressão perplexa de Draco e os vincos na testa de Harry. – Ah, e a porta é grossa, mas não confiem demais. Eu farei o possível para manter os ouvidos de Sirius longe dela, só não posso garantir a noite toda...

Com essas palavras, ele deixou a sala, satisfeito com os sorrisos aliviados e divertidos que tinha conseguido arrancar de ambos. "Poderia ter sido muito pior" disse a si mesmo.

Fechou a cara quando percebeu a carranca ciumenta do namorado, que tinha os braços cruzados e apoiava o quadril na pedra da pia. Quando Sirius fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, Remus foi mais rápido:

- Cale essa sua boca grande se não quiser lavar tudo sozinho.

- Hey, eu cumpri minha promessa de "não colocá-lo pra fora e ser educado" – reclamou Sirius, parecendo irado.

- E quanto a parte de "não mudar de idéia de uma hora para a outra"?

- Ora, você não acha muito folgado da parte dele ter aceitado o convite pra ficar logo de cara e ainda querer dormir com o Harry logo na primeira noite que passa aqui e...

- Shhh! – Remus o interrompeu. – Mais um pio e eu faço VOCÊ usar meu antigo quarto.

Sirius bufou e amarrou ainda mais a cara, porém não disse mais nada.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Você não disse que ele tinha sido _muito compreensivo_? – perguntou Draco assim que fechou a porta atrás de si.

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama, suspirando.

- Pois é, ele _tinha_ aceitado muito bem. Mas uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre Padfoot é que ele é imprevisível, muda de opinião constantemente, está sempre nos surpreendendo.

- Sim, creio que já aprendi – retorquiu o loiro, sarcástico. – Pelo menos Lupin não pode reclamar de tédio.

Harry deu um sorrisinho tímido e se levantou, visivelmente envergonhado.

- Oh, me desculpe, por favor, sente-se, fique à vontade – disse enquanto retirava a colcha da cama, voltando-se para o guarda-roupa em seguida. - Vou separar uma troca de roupa pra você. Tem duas toalhas limpas no banheiro e eu tenho uma escova de dente nova, você pode usá-la sempre que vier, se quiser. Você dorme só de shorts, não é mesmo? Eu devo ter algum confortável por aqui, senão você pode usar o do meu pijama mesmo e eu arrumo alguma outra coisa pra mim. Prefere algum lado da cama? Gosta de travesseiro fofo ou fininho? Ou talvez não use travesseiro?

Draco segurou o riso ao assistir o afobamento do namorado. Podia sentir seu nervosismo em cada palavra, na maneira como não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e evitava encará-lo, preferindo enfiar a cabeça no guarda-roupa enquanto tirava algumas coisas, atirando-as na cama.

- Acha que está bom usarmos apenas lençol, ou prefere um cobertor? Se quiser, eu também posso arrumar um ventilador. Você quer... - o moreno se interrompeu, surpreso, quando Draco se aproximou e puxou-o com delicadeza pelo braço até que estivesse com os braços em torno de seu pescoço. – Você... quer... - Harry pareceu perder o fio da meada e desistiu de continuar a falar enquanto o encarava de volta com apreensão e expectativa.

- Sabe o que eu quero agora? – o loiro perguntou, seus lábios a milímetros dos de Harry, sentindo o calor de sua respiração irregular, e o martelar acelerado de seu coração. Ele próprio tinha as palmas das mãos suando de nervosismo desde o momento em que encontrara Harry no parque, mas não demonstraria suas inseguranças. Não dessa vez.

- O quê? – Harry murmurou de volta, os olhos fixos nos lábios do namorado.

- Você e eu nessa cama. Só.

Draco observou, maravilhado, os lábios do outro partirem em surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos brilhavam de antecipação. Praticamente salivando diante dessa visão, o loiro retirou os óculos do namorado com delicadeza enquanto fazia com que este desse alguns passos para trás em direção à cama. Antes, porém, de empurrá-lo, lambeu o canto da boca de Harry, o provocando. Depois contornou seus lábios com a língua, sentindo uma carícia suave dos cílios do moreno em sua face conforme ele fechava os olhos e ofegava.

Só então Draco beijou-o da maneira mais sensual que jamais fizera, seu corpo totalmente colado ao do outro enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço de Harry, o trazendo ainda mais perto, exigindo cada vez mais do beijo. A cada segundo, sentia sua determinação se intensificar, conforme explorava a boca do namorado. Eles já tinham trocado alguns amassos algumas vezes no escritório da empresa, no carro de Harry e no parque, mas desta vez era diferente. Tinham um quarto só pra eles, conforto e privacidade. Isso somado à expectativa pelo que ainda estava por vir tornavam o beijo ainda mais excitante. Draco já começava a esquecer completamente seus medos, conforme seus hormônios se alvoroçavam e se familiarizavam com a situação.

Harry, por sua vez, já tinha desistido de pensar em suas inseguranças de algumas horas atrás. Na verdade, ele sequer pensava, apenas sentia e se empenhava em aceitar o conselho de Remus: deixar as coisas acontecerem. Respondeu ao beijo com avidez, acariciando as costas de Draco por sobre o tecido antes de enfiar as mãos por baixo de sua camisa. A reação do loiro foi se afastar, desenlaçando seu pescoço, apenas para começar a desabotoá-la, impaciente. Harry aproveitou para tirar a própria camisa - o que sem duvida era um processo muito mais simples e rápido - depois ajudou Draco com o restante dos botões.

Antes que a camisa atingisse o chão, eles já estavam abraçados novamente, beijando, acariciando, provocando um ao outro com toques leves na pele exposta dos ombros, costas e tórax. Ambos deixavam escapar sons contidos de contentamento e aprovação conforme suas peles se arrepiavam. Harry descreveu um caminho lento com os dedos ao longo da espinha do namorado, desde a nuca até as nádegas e pressionou o próprio quadril contra o de Draco. O loiro mordeu os lábios para sufocar um gemido antes de voltar a beijá-lo com entusiasmo.

Draco simplesmente adorava a sensação das mãos de Harry explorando seu corpo. Era tão... diferente e inesperado! Surpreendente, até mesmo. Mulheres admiravam seu corpo, mulheres apreciavam sua pele e os contornos bem-feitos de seus músculos, mas ser apreciado de maneira tão evidente por um garoto em especial era... excitante. As mãos do moreno não eram nem um pouco femininas. Muito pelo contrário, eram grandes e de aparência grosseira, mas surpreendentemente suaves e firmes ao toque, ao mesmo tempo. Determinadas e ternas. Sensuais e sensíveis.

Vagamente consciente do prazer que causava apenas por acariciar a pele do namorado, Harry deixou que as mãos deslizassem pelo abdômen do loiro até alcançar-lhe o cinto e desafivelá-lo. As bochechas do moreno queimavam diante do próprio atrevimento, mas ele precisava de mais. Draco tinha esse efeito nele. Agora que tinham começado, ele não conseguiria parar a menos que Draco pedisse. E este não parecia nem um pouco tentado a interrompê-lo. Muito pelo contrário: o meio sorriso que Draco tinha no rosto era apenas uma das provas de que ele estava apreciando muito sua ousadia.

- Sabe... - disse um Draco ofegante. - Acho que gosto desse seu lado assanhado - ele assistiu enquanto um sorriso acanhado se desenhava nos lábios do namorado. - E você definitivamente fica lindo corado. Lembre-me de provocar você mais vezes.

Draco beliscou de leve um dos mamilos de Harry, que soltou um som chiado e inclinou o pescoço para trás, dando oportunidade para que Draco atacasse seu pescoço com lambidas, mordidas e chupões.

Sem nunca deixarem de se tocar, eles despiram um ao outro de suas calças e voltaram a pressionar seus quadris, separados apenas pelas peças íntimas, que pouco faziam para esconder as evidências do desejo que se intensificava cada vez mais. Era uma sensação nova para ambos. E extremamente agradável. Gotas de suor já começavam a se formar na testa de Harry e sobre o lábio superior de Draco. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, abraçados, arfantes. Draco passou a língua pelos lábios, provando o gosto salgado do próprio suor, e Harry atacou sua boca novamente antes de desabar sobre o colchão, levando o loiro consigo.

Draco distribuiu beijos por todo o tórax do moreno, vez ou outra espiando sua expressão deleitosa. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, buscando por quantidades de ar cada vez maiores. Soltou um gemido longo quando o loiro passou a provocar seus mamilos com os dentes, arranhando de leve e depois os prendendo, sugando-os.

Quando Draco voltou a beijar sua boca, Harry inverteu as posições e se pressionou inteiramente contra o corpo do loiro, encaixando uma perna entre as suas. Ambos arfaram e sufocaram gemidos. O moreno passou a se esfregar de maneira lenta e alucinante, ao mesmo tempo. Foi a vez de Draco fechar os olhos e aproveitar enquanto a língua do namorado fazia loucuras em seu pescoço e no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Uma das mãos de Harry deslizou furtivamente pela lateral de seu corpo, alcançando sua cueca e insinuando a ponta dos dedos por baixo dela, como se oferecesse a Draco tempo para detê-lo caso se sentisse incomodado. Porém a reação de Draco foi colocar uma mão sobre a do outro e mostrar exatamente o que ele queria.

Harry foi pronto a obedecer. Abandonou sua boca por alguns momentos enquanto retirava aquelas únicas peças de roupa que restavam entre eles. Ele não pôde evitar encarar o corpo do outro de cima a baixo antes de voltar a se colocar inteiramente sobre ele. Ambos ofegaram quando suas peles se encontraram, dessa vez livres de qualquer barreira.

Harry nunca tinha experimentado um contato tão íntimo com outra pessoa. Sentia que estava perto de se perder e precisava resistir, para fazer o momento durar. Abriu os olhos, que nem lembrava de ter fechado, sustentando a maior parte do peso nas mãos dispostas uma de cada lado do corpo do namorado, e encarou o garoto sob si com os olhos brilhantes e desejosos, apreciando cada pequeno detalhe do que viu.

Draco tinha a franja grudada na testa e nas têmporas, os olhos cinzentos entreabertos assim como os lábios, que pareciam secos devido à respiração acelerada. Sem conseguir se conter, o moreno recomeçou a se balançar, primeiro lentamente, depois com mais determinação. As mãos de Draco passaram a se aventurar por sua pele, desde os ombros até as nádegas, fazendo com que seus pensamentos se borrassem, confundindo-se com as sensações, resumidos em palavras incoerentes que ele não chegou a pronunciar. Sentia ondas de calor e prazer percorrerem seu corpo de maneira cada vez mais intensa.

Quando Harry achou que não tinha como ficar melhor, Draco empurrou-o lentamente, até que ambos estivessem deitados de lado na cama, um de frente para o outro, então deixou sua mão escorregar pelo vão entre seus corpos, para além de seu estômago. O moreno arquejou, fechando os olhos com força.

- Ahhh! Draco... - murmurou, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Sabia que estava perto, e que devia pedir para o namorado parar se não quisesse que tudo acabasse tão cedo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tocá-lo de volta. Pensou ter ouvido uma resposta distante do loiro, algo que parecia ser aprovação, mas ela foi encoberta pelo zumbido do sangue em seus ouvidos conforme as sensações triplicavam de intensidade até atingirem um nível absurdo e maravilhoso, que foi abandonando-o lentamente, o deixando exausto e ofegante.

Antes que ele voltasse a raciocinar coerentemente, Draco tinha se empurrado mais algumas vezes contra sua mão até atingir o clímax também e se largar no colchão, incapaz de levantar um braço, sequer. Ambos ficaram assim por instantes que pareceram eternos, de olhos fechados, as testas se tocando, até que a temperatura de seus corpos voltasse ao normal, assim como suas respirações.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Harry começou uma carícia suave na cintura de Draco, onde sua mão estava pousada possessivamente. Sentia-se tão leve e satisfeito, que sabia que adormeceria se não lutasse contra essa letargia. Abriu uma pequena fresta dos olhos para ver que Draco tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e os lambia para umedecê-los. O moreno achou que poderia ajudá-lo nessa tarefa e inclinou mais a cabeça em sua direção, de modo que pudesse lhe lamber os lábios e beijá-los.

Eles começaram a rir. Afastaram-se, se encararam, trocaram olhares cheios de significados e carícias suaves nas faces e braços, depois tornaram a se beijar. Não importava com quantas pessoas Draco já tinha dormido, ou com quantas pessoas Harry _não_ tinha dormido, o sentimento que eles dividiam era único. Seria covardia tentar comparar.

- Que tal aquele banho agora, heim? - ofereceu Harry, ainda acariciando a cintura do namorado.

- Me parece tentador - respondeu Draco, já se levantando.

Harry ficou admirado com a disposição com que o outro se pôs de pé, parecendo completamente à vontade com o fato de estar nu, enquanto ele tinha certeza que suas pernas cederiam caso tentasse se apoiar nelas.

- Você não vem? - chamou o loiro, já a meio caminho do banheiro.

- Ahmm - o moreno se surpreendeu com a maneira como seu corpo ameaçou dar sinal de vida novamente ao mero som daquelas simples palavras combinado com o cenário... inspirador. - Uh-hum - concordou, balançando a cabeça para enfatizar sua resposta.

E foi com renovada energia que ele seguiu o namorado para dentro do boxe, se deixando ser puxado para debaixo do chuveiro.

- Me diz uma coisa, Harry, o chuveiro do banheiro de Black também é minúsculo desse jeito? - perguntou Draco, puxando-o mais de encontro a si. - Meu traseiro está seco ainda.

Harry gargalhou, tirando a franja molhada da frente dos próprios olhos.

- Eu não sei se o dele é maior, Draco.

- O quê? O traseiro ou a ducha?

- A ducha!

- Ah bom. Aposto que é - disse o loiro, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado. - Mas enquanto eu não compro uma igual à minha pra você, nós podemos ficar mais juntinhos, você não acha?

Harry achou desnecessário responder à pergunta, já que seus braços também estavam ao redor do corpo do outro.

- E quão maior é a sua ducha?

- Umas quatro vezes maior do que essa bica que você chama de chuveiro. Cabem três pessoas sossegadamente.

- Ah é? - Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para o namorado, que tinha estendido o braço para apanhar o sabonete e a bucha. - E como você tem tanta certeza disso? Já experimentou?

Draco se limitou a dar um sorriso enviesado como resposta, oferecendo a bucha ensaboada ao outro.

- Pode me dar uma mãozinha aqui? - perguntou ele, quase inocentemente, enquanto deslizava o sabonete em sua nuca com a outra mão.

Harry achou melhor não insistir na pergunta, aceitando a bucha e começando a esfregar os ombros do loiro de maneira lenta e provocante; depois as costas, então peito... Em poucos instantes eles já estavam se beijando e se esfregando um no outro novamente, a bucha e o sabonete esquecidos no chão.

Draco empurrou o moreno contra a parede coberta de gotículas de água, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas, chiando.

- Ahh! Gelado!

- Vai esquentar - murmurou o loiro em seu ouvido, passando a descrever caminhos tortuosos com a língua desde seu queixo, passando pelo pescoço, peito, mamilos - onde Harry teve certeza que ficariam marcas de chupões - então por seu abdômen e estômago... Já não tinha mais a pressa da primeira vez e se demorou enquanto pôde em cada pedacinho de pele.

- Draco? - Harry espiou para baixo quando ouviu o barulho dos joelhos do outro batendo contra o piso. Nem mesmo o olhar de pura luxúria que recebeu o preparou para o que veio a seguir.

O moreno arquejou, sufocando um grito de prazerosa surpresa e batendo a cabeça na parede, mas a dor da pancada não era nada se comparada às sensações que a _língua_ e as _mãos_ de Draco lhe causavam. Nem sequer conseguia pensar com coerência. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e tentou procurar algum ponto de apoio na parede. Escorregou alguns centímetros até encontrar a saboneteira e se escorar nela com uma mão enquanto a outra inconscientemente agarrava um punhado de cabelos loiros molhados. A parede fria queimava sua pele quase dolorosamente.

- _Draco_! - veio o aviso desesperado alguns momentos depois. - Eu vou...

Harry não conseguiu terminar sua sentença, pois o loiro se levantou no mesmo instante, tão ofegante quanto ele, substituindo a boca pela mão e aumentando o ritmo. Harry achou que desmaiaria, tamanha a intensidade do prazer que sentiu, misturado com o alívio, no infinito momento em que sua mente pareceu se esvaziar por completo. Seria assustador se não fosse tão bom.

Não fora tão difícil quanto imaginara, pensou Draco, lutando para manter a respiração controlada. Ele poderia se acostumar a isso facilmente. Ainda mais quando Harry se mostrara tão receptivo - isso se a maneira como seu corpo pulsava enquanto ele arfava, gemia e ofegava queria dizer alguma coisa. Oh, nunca fora tão excitante estimular alguém pelo puro e simples prazer de dar prazer. Por isso Draco não estava nem um pouco surpreso com o fato de que estava prestes a explodir, mesmo com tão pouco contato.

Enquanto mantinha o moreno firme, prensando-o contra a parede e encaixando uma das pernas entre as dele, Draco fechara os olhos com força, esperando que Harry recobrasse suas faculdades físicas e mentais.

O barulho da água correndo e o calor da respiração do loiro contra sua pele trouxeram lentamente o moreno de volta à realidade e ele lutou para sustentar o peso do próprio corpo.

Quando sentiu que o moreno voltava a firmar as pernas no chão, Draco abriu uma pequena distância entre seus corpos e alcançou uma das mãos de Harry, mostrando onde gostaria de ser tocado. Jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegando, quando sentiu os dedos do outro se fechando sobre sua pele quase dolorosamente sensível e, em poucos minutos, Draco se impelia contra a mão do outro num ritmo alucinado até que um gemido meio sufocado escapasse de seus lábios partidos.

Foi a vez de Harry sustentar o corpo do outro junto ao seu, acariciando a base de sua coluna até que sua respiração se normalizasse. Draco girou, apoiando-se de lado na parede e chiando por causa do azulejo frio.

- Assim você acaba comigo, Harry - murmurou ele, a fala mais arrastada do que o normal, e Harry só não gargalhou porque não tinha forças.

- Eu? - perguntou, falsamente indignado.

- Você! Quase arrancou meus cabelos, sabia? Meu couro cabeludo está dolorido e se eu encontrar fios loiros e sedosos nos travesseiros pela manhã, você vai me pagar muito caro, entendeu?

- Vem, vamos pra cama - chamou o moreno depois de um último mergulho debaixo do chuveiro, propositalmente ignorando o comentário. Na verdade não saberia dizer realmente se Draco estava exagerando ou não.

- Seu pervertido - resmungou o loiro, também se enxaguando antes de sair.

Eles mal se enxugaram antes de caírem na cama, exaustos e satisfeitos. Harry ainda fez algum esforço para apanhar os pijamas e um lençol, que tinham caído no chão em algum momento, porém quando fez menção de vestir os shorts, Draco o impediu.

- Você não vai precisar disso hoje, Harry - disse o loiro, jogando as peças de roupa no chão.

Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha dormido nu, se é que alguma vez já o fizera.

- Mas... Draco... - tentou protestar, porém desistiu ao assistir o loiro jogar o lençol sobre ambos, sem se preocupar em desdobrá-lo corretamente.

Suspirou, derrotado, seus olhos percorrendo as feições suaves do namorado, que fechara os olhos e tentava arrumar uma posição confortável.

- Boa noite, Draco - disse, enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-o para mais perto.

- Hummm - Draco se aconchegou mais a ele preguiçosamente, passando uma das pernas sobre as do namorado antes de murmurar um "Noite" sonolento. Parecia finalmente ter encontrado uma posição confortável.

Nenhum dos dois reparou que tinham esquecido a luz do banheiro acesa. Nem sequer lhes passou pela cabeça que Sirius acordaria de meia em meia hora e espiaria para a fina réstia de luz que escapava pela fresta da porta rente ao chão, resmungando algo que soava como "Essa juventude de hoje em dia, humpt..." ou "Desse jeito Malfoy não vai poder nem sentar amanhã!".

Oh-oh-oh-oH-

**N.A.:** Essa cena está pronta há séculos, mas eu tinha perdido em uma das formatações do meu pc rebelde. Recuperei graças a Dany! Super Dany me salvando mais uma vez xD

Eu sei que ainda não é o que vocês esperavam, mas pelo menos isso significa que ainda tem mais por vir ;)

Beijos e até breve!


	4. Por que não?

**Título: **Por que não?

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Dany Ceres

**Categoria:** slash

**Classificação:** lemon

**Personagens:** Harry e Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso: **Isso não é uma fic! É apenas uma cena do universo de "**Green Eyes**". Se você ainda não leu, está esperando o quê? Volte aqui quando tiver acabado a fic!

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Por que não? - Draco saiu do banheiro do vestiário da faculdade com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos pingando água. Tinha acabado de sair de um treino de seu time de vôlei e olhava para o namorado com cara fechada, da maneira birrenta que sempre fazia quando era contrariado.

Harry, que já terminava de abotoar e fechar o zíper da calça suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos molhados. Tinha acabado de sair da academia, de onde acompanhara o treino do namorado. Como jogavam em times adversários e tinham a quadra reservada em horários diferentes, eles se revezavam de modo que sempre pudessem fazer o alongamento juntos e aproveitarem o vestiário vazio para terem mais privacidade. Não que isso garantisse muito mais que conversas, pois desde o incidente com Lucius eles não se arriscavam mais daquela maneira.

- Ora, porque eu não estou a fim - respondeu o moreno, dando de ombros e continuando a se vestir. - Por que não vamos naquela sorveteria que a Mione falou? Ou então, se você faz questão de música, podemos ir àquele restaurante que tem música ao vivo...

Draco soltou uma risada sarcástica, revirando os olhos antes de dispensar a toalha sem rodeios e começar a se vestir.

- Você só pode estar tirando sarro com a minha cara, Harry. O que uma _boate_ tem a ver com um _restaurante_ com música _ao vivo_?

- Eu já disse que não quero ir à boate alguma - respondeu o moreno, disfarçando algumas olhadas furtivas através do espelho.

- E por que não? - repetiu Draco, enfatizando cada palavra.

- Porque eu não gosto de dançar.

- O _quê_? - Draco parou a meio caminho de abotoar a camisa. - Como assim, não gosta de dançar? _Todo mundo_ gosta de dançar, Harry!

O moreno deu de ombros, se sentando com as costas apoiadas na parede e as pernas abraçadas na frente do corpo.

- Todo mundo menos eu.

- Mas... Harry! - Draco parecia dividido entre a incredulidade e o desagrado. Então se recompôs, continuando decididamente: - Vamos, me dê uma única chance e eu vou fazer você gostar de dançar.

- Não! - teimou Harry, também decidido. - Eu não quero.

- Ah, você sabe que eu sei ser bem persuasivo, não é mesmo? Por isso não quer nem me deixar tentar - concluiu o loiro, presunçosamente, se aproximando do espelho para pentear os cabelos.

Harry revirou os olhos:

- Convencido.

- Realista - apontou Draco.

Harry observou em silêncio enquanto Draco penteava meticulosamente os cabelos até que se deu por satisfeito e se sentou ao seu lado. Eles ficaram apenas se encarando por algum tempo, um esperando o outro ceder. Quando ficou claro que isso não aconteceria, Draco resolveu mudar de tática. Segurou uma das mãos de Harry e começou a fazer desenhos com a ponta dos dedos na palma de sua mão, como quem não quer nada.

- Eu gosto tanto de dançar, Harry... Hm? Só uma vez. Se você não gostar, a gente não volta mais. Por favor?

Harry já tinha uma negação na ponta da língua, mas teve que morder os lábios diante da expectativa nos olhos do namorado.

- Draco... eu não sei dançar! - confessou.

- Ah-há! Sabe, existe uma grande diferença entre não _gostar_ e não _saber_, Harry. Aliás - ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. - Agora que você falou, eu me lembro do desastre que foi em um dos bailes da escola... nós devíamos ter, o quê?, quatorze anos?

Harry virou o rosto, emburrado, já se arrependendo amargamente por ter dado um argumento para Draco se agarrar. Mas sabia que já não tinha mais volta. Agora o loiro usaria todas as armas disponíveis para convencê-lo, e isso não era qualquer coisa.

Draco ignorou seu aborrecimento:

- Eu me lembro de como tive pena da japonesinha quando você a convidou. Mas achei que você já tivesse superado isso, Harry! Afinal, você já tem quase vinte anos agora, convenhamos.

- Tá, ótimo, eu sou um caso sem solução - impacientou-se Harry, levantando e pegando a mochila. - Vamos embora?

- Calma - Draco se levantou também, segurando seu braço. - Você não é um caso perdido, eu nunca disse isso. Já disse que adoro desafios? - disse o loiro, sorrindo arrogantemente.

- Não, Draco, eu não levo jeito pra isso, nem quero aprender.

- Ah, mas você vai querer.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Venha, eu gravei um cd ótimo só as melhores baladas, você vai gostar - Draco entrou no estúdio da casa de Sirius arrastando um Harry relutante pela cintura.

- Draco, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não...

- Não precisa dizer. Poupe sua preciosa saliva – Draco o empurrou para dentro e espiou para ambos os lados do corredor antes de fechar a porta.

Harry franziu o cenho diante disso. Tanto Sirius quanto Harry raramente fechavam a porta quando tocavam. Mesmo quando dava aulas Sirius preferia deixar a porta aberta, pois dizia que os alunos ficariam mais à vontade se achassem que podiam sair quando quisessem.

- Por que você fechou? - perguntou.

- Para Black não ter uma desculpa pra nos interromper dizendo que o som está muito alto e ele não consegue assistir tv, ou algo do gênero.

- Mas ele não está assistindo tv.

- Mas pode querer começar justamente agora. Ora, vamos, Harry, até parece que você não conhece seu padrinho...

Harry achou melhor ficar calado. Draco provavelmente tinha razão. Apesar de que qualquer desculpa para evitar a humilhação que Harry estava prestes a sofrer seria muito bem-vinda. Draco tinha enfiado na cabeça que queria compensá-lo pelas aulas de música e achava que o melhor jeito de fazer isso seria ensinando-o alguns princípios básicos sobre a arte da dança.

- Certo - Draco voltou-se para ele com ar professoral depois de colocar o cd no aparelho de som. - Harry, a primeira coisa que você tem que saber é que dançar é igual a andar de bicicleta: todo mundo nasce sabendo. Só precisa ganhar um pouquinho de confiança, e para isso precisa de prática.

Enquanto o loiro falava, a música já tinha começado. Qual música, Harry não sabia dizer. Na verdade, o moreno achava todas iguais, mas não estava disposto a começar outra discussão no momento ao expressar sua opinião. Draco começou a se balançar ao som da música, primeiro quase discretamente.

- Numa pista de dança, você não tem com o que se preocupar. Você não vai estar sozinho, portanto dificilmente será visto o tempo todo; nem precisa estabelecer conversa com ninguém, por causa do barulho. Tudo o que importa é o movimento: do seu corpo, do seu parceiro, das luzes... e você nem tem um roteiro pra seguir, basta se deixar levar pela música - continuou o loiro, seus movimentos cada vez mais abrangentes. - Observe.

E Harry observou. Parado num canto do amplo aposento, ele assistiu a maneira como o corpo de Draco parecia se familiarizar gradativamente ao ritmo da música, balançando, curvando, girando... observou o balançar da franja loira, os lábios e os olhos entreabertos, a maneira desinibida com que Draco se movia, curtindo o som, primeiro parecendo concentrado no que fazia, depois buscando seu olhar.

- Vem? – o loiro chamou com um gesto de mão, sem nunca deixar de dançar.

Harry tinha o queixo levemente caído e se sentia como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo ondular do corpo do namorado. Cansado de esperar, Draco aproveitou o fim da primeira música, andou até ele, puxando-o para o meio da "pista de dança" e o encarando diretamente nos olhos.

- Dança comigo, Harry - ele provocou, colocando a franja para trás da orelha, só pra fazê-la cair novamente por sobre a testa.

- Eu...

O moreno sentiu a boca secar. A música recomeçou e então algo no modo de Draco se mover mudou de descontraído para sensual. Além de se mexer de maneira mais insinuante, o loiro fazia jogadas com o cabelo¹ e passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo, bem diante dele. Perto o bastante para fazer com que Harry sentisse a temperatura subir; longe o bastante para que o moreno quisesse se aproximar mais.

Sem perceber o que fazia, Harry começou se mexer também. Nem de longe da maneira espontânea como Draco fazia, mas já era alguma coisa. O moreno só se deu conta disso quando viu o sorriso enviesado no rosto do outro.

- Isso. Assim - Draco chegou mais perto, mostrando como fazer. - Solte-se, Harry. Somos só você e eu aqui.

Harry engoliu em seco.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Padfoot, o que é isso?

Sirius quase bateu a testa na maçaneta, de tão rápido que se endireitou ao ouvir a visível reprovação na voz do namorado. Resolveu se fazer de desentendido pra ganhar algum tempo.

- O quê?

- O que você está fazendo aí, espiando pela fechadura?

- Err... espiando pela fechadura? - o pianista fez cara de inocente.

- Você não tem vergonha, Sirius? - repreendeu Remus, cruzando os braços.

- Ora, eles não estão fazendo nada de mais!

- É claro que não estão! Draco falou que eles iriam dançar, não falou? O que há de mal nisso?

- Não, Malfoy disse que daria aulas de dança a Harry - Sirius completou, como se isso encerrasse o assunto, porém teve que se defender diante do estreitar de olhos que recebeu em resposta: - Vai me dizer que isso não soou estranho pra você também? Ele poderia estar cheio de segundas intenções!

- Ninguém aqui é tão pervertido quanto você, Padfoot.

Sirius estufou o peito como se tivesse sido elogiado, porém levou outro olhar gelado.

- Hey não me olhe desse jeito. A culpa é deles por me fazerem desconfiar. Precisava fechar a porta se eles queriam apenas dançar? Poderiam ter chamado nós dois também, se as intenções de Malfoy fossem puramente didáticas.

- Tudo bem - Remus suspirou, resignado. - Agora que você já viu com seus próprios olhos que eles não estão fazendo nada suspeito, conspirador ou imoral, vamos para a sala?

- Tá, eu já vou.

- Padfoot - disse o professor, em tom de aviso, fazendo com que Sirius choramingasse.

- Moony deixa de ser estraga prazeres, vai. Logo agora que o Harry estava começando a se soltar!

- Verdade? - Remus tentou não demonstrar tanto interesse, mas já era tarde demais.

- Verdade! Eu devo reconhecer que Malfoy está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, sabe? E até que ele não dança mal. É claro que nem se compara a mim, mas ele leva algum jeito. E o Harry está meio travadão ainda, mas eu duvido que ele resista por muito mais tempo, ouça só isso!

Sirius começou a dançar, no ritmo da música animada que vinha de dentro do estúdio e Remus falhou em sua tentativa de parecer sério.

- Está bem, mas você já viu o bastante Padfoot. Vamos, deixe-os em paz agora.

- Ah Moony, mas está tão divertido! Nós devíamos nos juntar a eles! Dê uma espiada por si mesmo!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Sirius empurrou os ombros do namorado, para que ele se curvasse até nivelar os olhos com o buraco da fechadura. Remus resolveu não contrariar. Até porque já estava mais curioso do que queria admitir pra si mesmo. Demorou algum tempo para encontrar um bom ângulo, depois mais algum tempo para processar o que via.

Harry e Draco estavam de frente um para o outro, narizes quase se tocando, lábios partidos, seus corpos praticamente colados, fazendo movimentos sinuosos e sincronizados enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos seus corpos de modo provocante. Então, antes que Remus conseguisse despregar os olhos dessa imagem, Draco tinha se virado de costas para o moreno, o rosto de lado, voltando a se encostar completamente no namorado, sem nunca deixar de se mexer. Nada, desde o movimento de seus corpos à expressão do loiro enquanto ele se esfregava em Harry ou o enlevo do rosto deste último, fazia a mais remota menção à inocência. E pra reforçar ainda mais essa impressão, no momento seguinte Harry estava distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de Draco e lutando para desafivelar seu cinto.

Remus endireitou-se tão rápido que quase deu mau jeito em sua coluna. Sirius certamente não tinha visto nada disso, ou estaria colocando ovos.

- Viu como o Harry está se soltando? - perguntou Sirius com pose de entendido e Remus engoliu ruidosamente esperançoso de que a luz do corredor fosse fraca o suficiente para esconder o rubor em sua face. Sirius continuou: - Quem diria, heim? Não dou nem mais meia hora e o nosso garoto vai estar dançando melhor que Malfoy. Então, o que me diz de nos juntarmos a eles?

- Não! - apressou-se Remus, segurando a mão do namorado a meio caminho da maçaneta. Este, felizmente, parecia totalmente alheio ao seu desespero.

- Por que não Moony? Vai ser divertido!

Remus tentou recuperar a calma, seus dedos instintivamente procurando pela bombinha no bolso da calça.

- Porque... porque eu não me sinto muito à vontade, você sabe... nunca gostei de dançar.

- Pois bem, está aí uma ótima oportunidade! - Sirius investiu novamente contra a fechadura.

- Não! Não, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Por que você não me dá uma aula particular lá no seu quarto, heim? Assim o Harry também não se sentiria constrangido. Além do que nós teríamos maior privacidade, não acha?

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e por um instante Remus achou que sua tentativa tinha falhado. Tentou não imaginar o que aconteceria quando Sirius abrisse aquela porta e se deparasse com o primo de segundo grau se esfregando no seu afilhado enquanto este último enfiava a mão dentro das calças do primeiro. Porém, no instante seguinte Sirius tinha um sorriso safado no rosto e o puxava em direção ao quarto.

- Ah-há, aí está você cheio de segundas intenções por causa de uma simples aulinha de dança! E depois eu é que sou o pervertido!

Remus respirou aliviado. Felizmente, sem a ajuda da bombinha.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Se Harry já estava ficando maluco com a maneira como Draco se mexia _longe_ dele, perdeu totalmente a razão quando eles passaram a dançarem colados um no outro. Aproveitou para deslizar sua mão pelo corpo de Draco como este tinha feito consigo mesmo pouco tempo atrás. E o loiro não deixou por menos.

Não pôde conter um gemido quando Draco se virou de costas, continuando a se esfregar nele de maneira ainda mais provocante, com a cabeça virada de lado só pra exibir aquele meio-sorriso safado e oferecer seu pescoço e orelha.

Harry simplesmente não resistiu. Enquanto distribuía beijos em sua nuca, enlaçou-lhe a cintura de modo a alcançar o cinto e lutou para abri-lo o mais rápido possível. Draco não fez menção de ajudá-lo, apenas ampliou seu sorriso. Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu deslizar a mão para dentro de suas calças, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando sons de aprovação. Por sorte a música estava alta o bastante para encobri-los. Não que algum deles estivesse preocupado com isso no momento.

O pescoço de Draco já estava cheio de marcas de chupadas quando este se empurrou uma última vez de encontro à mão do namorado, gemendo e respirando com dificuldade. Harry encostou a testa na nuca de Draco e aguardou este recuperar o fôlego, se controlando para não enfiar a mão dentro das próprias calças.

- Sua vez, Harry - disse Draco momentos depois, virando-se no abraço e beijando-o provocantemente enquanto retribuía seus esforços com destreza.

Em poucos instantes, Harry estava de olhos apertados e com as pernas bambas, tendo que se apoiar no loiro para manter o equilíbrio.

- Eu acho... acho que gosto de dançar – disse o moreno sem fôlego arrancando uma gargalhada de Draco.

- Eu disse. _Todo mundo_ gosta. Então, o que me diz da boate amanhã?

- Hummm - Harry umedeceu os lábios e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. - Só se eu puder arrastar você pro banheiro quando achar necessário.

- Sinta-se à vontade - Draco sorriu de lado, arrogante. - Eu sei que sou irresistível mesmo.

- Combinado.

Draco fechou a cara no momento seguinte:

- Você sujou minha calça nova, Harry. Satisfeito?

Harry revirou os olhos, ainda relutante em se soltar dos braços do namorado.

- Não, _você_ sujou sua calça. De qualquer forma, eu sujei a minha também, satisfeito?

- Bem... - ponderou Draco, se afastando e tentando se recompor da melhor forma possível. - Certo, estamos quites. Mas, hey, nós ainda nem chegamos na metade do cd! Vamos continuar. Afinal, você está se saindo bem, mas precisa de mais prática.

- Ohh, minhas pernas estão tão pesadas - reclamou Harry, olhando esperançoso para o pufe mais próximo.

Draco abraçou seu pescoço lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo de lado, de modo predador.

- Você só precisa esquentar de novo. Quer que eu esquente você?

Harry nem precisou esperar Draco recomeçar a se mexer para saber que estava perdido. De novo.

Não que estivesse reclamando, realmente...

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

**N.A.: **¹Por favor, não confundam isso com o tique do Justin Bieber, afinal o Draco tem classe! E a franja não é emo ¬¬

Gente, isso tá pronto e betado faz séculos! Nem sei porque ainda não tinha postado. Espero que gostem ^^

Ô saudade *suspira*


	5. Como distrair seu namorado

**Título: **Como distrair seu namorado

**Autora: **Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Dany Ceres

**Categoria:** slash

**Classificação:** lemon

**Personagens:** Harry e Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Aviso: **Isso não é uma fic! É apenas uma cena do universo de "**Green Eyes**". Se você ainda não leu, está esperando o quê? Volte aqui quando tiver acabado a fic!

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Ohh Harry, me desculpa! - Sirius tinha levado a mão à boca teatralmente enquanto encarava a mancha de suco de laranja que tinha acabado de fazer na camisa do afilhado.

A camisa que Draco tinha comprado para Harry havia três dias. Draco percebeu logo de cara que era uma farsa de Sirius e fechou os punhos. Mas o moreno pelo visto sequer cogitou a hipótese, afastando o tecido úmido do próprio corpo com naturalidade.

- Não, não foi nada Padfoot, não tem problema.

- Ah, eu sou um desastre - Sirius escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e Draco teve ganas de esbofeteá-lo por ser tão - _tão_ - cínico. Logo a camisa nova que _Draco_ havia dado a Harry!

Snuffles trotou até Harry e começou a lamber a camisa ensopada.

- Padfoot seu desastrado - ralhou Remus e Draco percebeu também que Remus sabia da farsa e que não estava nada satisfeito com a atitude infantil do namorado a julgar pelo olhar atravessado que lançou em sua direção. - Anda Harry, vá trocar de roupa. Deixe essa camisa aqui comigo que eu já coloco de molho. Sai Nuff.

O cão não deu ouvidos e começou a lamber a poça de suco no chão. Draco bebericou seu suco balançando a perna num gesto de impaciência mal-contida sob a mesa enquanto Harry desabotoava habilmente a camisa completamente alheio ao clima estranho dos outros três. Estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesa, tinham acabado de jantar. O loiro conteve a vontade de jogar suas suspeitas na cara do primo (a quem ele chamava de "sogrão" quando tinha certeza que este não poderia ouvi-lo), pois estava curioso para saber onde Sirius queria chegar com aquele teatro.

- Espera um minuto Draco. Vou trocar de camisa e já venho - ele pareceu se desculpar com o olhar e o loiro o tranqüilizou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ok.

Harry saiu apressado, com Snuffles em seus calcanhares, e exatos dois segundos depois, Remus bateu com o punho na mesa, ralhando aos sussurros. Draco observou atentamente.

- Merda Sirius, você tem que fazer tudo do seu jeito?

Sirius deu de ombros despreocupado tornando a se servir de suco.

- Eu disse que você poderia agir se tivesse uma idéia melhor Moony, mas pelo jeito não teve. E pelo menos do meu jeito funcionou, não é mesmo?

- Então anda logo com isso, vou ver se consigo distraí-lo um pouco - Remus deixou a cozinha ainda zangado.

Draco se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira esperando e sentindo uma apreensão já familiar, como acontecia todas as vezes em que era deixado sozinho com Sirius Black. Este se inclinou para frente do outro lado da mesa e continuou no mesmo tom baixo e urgente que Lupin havia usado momentos atrás.

- Ouça Malfoy, o caso é o seguinte, nós vamos dar uma festa surpresa para o Harry na sexta-feira. Já está tudo combinado, a Molly vai trazer o bolo e os salgadinhos, a Mione ficou de trazer os copos e pratos descartáveis e os gêmeos se encarregaram das bebidas. Remus vai ajeitar a casa e você...

Ele fez uma pausa para escutar conforme as vozes de Remus e Harry pareciam aumentar e diminuir novamente conforme passavam de um aposento a outro da casa. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e tomou nota de como Black tinha se deixado de fora de todas as incumbências. Porém permaneceu calado.

Sirius continuou após ter certeza de que o afilhado não os surpreenderia conspirando.

- Bem, você vai ficar encarregado de tirar Harry de casa antes das sete e só voltar às nove, está bem?

Draco tomou um último gole de suco casualmente antes de tornar a se recostar melhor na cadeira. Controlou o impulso de colocar em palavras como achava idiota dar uma festa surpresa a um garoto que completaria vinte anos, mas achou melhor não entrar em atrito com o "sogrão" enquanto pudesse evitar. Já era bastante difícil lidar com ele sem bater de frente.

Pelo menos a idéia tinha sido de Black e Harry não teria porque repreender o namorado depois de ter deixado muito claro que faria vinte anos, não dois, e por isso não precisava de festa, apenas comer pizza de calabresa e alugar uma boa comédia.

- E como, exatamente, você sugere que eu o distraia, já que vocês já pensaram em tudo? - disse de modo casual, fazendo Sirius bufar.

- Ah isso é com você Malfoy. Mostra as fotos de família, peça para ele cortar suas unhas do pé, sei lá, improvisa. Não me importa quais armas você vai usar, só garanta que ele não vai se adiantar nem atrasar. E seja sutil.

"Como você?" Draco teve que morder a língua para não colocar seu pensamento sarcástico em palavras. Optou pelo caminho mais fácil em vez disso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça bem no momento que Harry e Remus entravam novamente na cozinha conversando e rindo.

- Você não quer dormir aqui hoje Draco? - ofereceu Remus, já retirando os pratos sujos da mesa com a ajuda de Harry. - Eu tenho que devolver um filme amanhã cedo e nós não tivemos tempo de assistir ainda.

Draco limpou os lábios num guardanapo e se levantou.

- Não, obrigado. Amanhã tenho uma reunião logo cedo e eu estou cansado... Harry eu estou indo, você poderia...

Draco indicou com a cabeça a direção da porta e Harry terminou de colocar a louça na pia prestativamente, entendendo o recado.

- Claro! Moony, já volto.

- Não tenha tanta pressa - Remus piscou um olho, divertido, enquanto os dois saiam de mãos dadas para fora sem se preocupar em acender a luz do quintal.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Draco estava esparramado confortavelmente na cadeira giratória que um dia pertencera a Lucius Malfoy olhando o caos do lado de fora de seu escritório sem realmente prestar atenção, distraído com os próprios pensamentos. Poderia aparentar calma se não fosse pelo bater incessante dos dedos no braço da cadeira. Atendeu de modo automático quando o telefone tocou duplamente, estendendo o braço somente o necessário para alcançar o botão do viva-voz.

- Malfoy.

- _Sr. Malfoy, a Sra. Pritchard deseja vê-lo_ - disse a vozinha esganiçada de Heloísa, o que fez Draco revirar os olhos.

- Popkin, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que a Natalie não precisa ser anunciada?

- _Mas-_

- Nada de "mas", não a deixe esperando - Draco cortou-a apertando o botão com fúria para desligar.

Na verdade estava mais que agradecido por Popkin ter avisado daquela vez, pois dessa maneira teve tempo para fingir estar extremamente ocupado e entediado virando-se para a mesa novamente e espalhando alguns relatórios sobre ela. Aproximou o corpo da mesa e segurou uma caneta em uma das mãos enquanto apoiava a cabeça na outra bem no momento em que Natalie batia educadamente à porta antes de entrar.

- Muito ocupado? - disse ela e o loiro reconheceu seu tom informal, o que o deixou levemente apreensivo. Será que ela já tinha notado sua inquietação?

Draco ergueu os olhos e logo registrou a sacola que ela carregava, provavelmente do shopping, e se sentiu mais aliviado. Deu de ombros empurrando os papéis para o lado e dispensando a caneta:

- Nada que não possa esperar um pouco. Então, conseguiu? - tentou parecer mais interessado do que realmente estava.

- Sim, só espero ter acertado na cor - Natalie não esperou ser convidada para se sentar e logo retirou o conteúdo da sacola. - Tinha um tom um pouquinho mais escuro que me deixou em dúvida, mas a vendedora disse que esta aqui é a marfim, a outra era mais puxada para o creme. De qualquer forma, eu pedi pra não embrulhar.

- É essa mesmo, pode ficar sossegada - Draco desdobrou a calça marfim para analisar melhor, como se realmente estivesse reparando nos detalhes. - Tinha o número dele?

- Era a última! Tivemos sorte!

- Um-hum...

- Se você quiser posso fazer um embrulho bem bonito.

- Claro...

- Mas o Harry tem mesmo muito bom gosto, é linda!

- Um-hum...

- Draco?

O loiro gelou por dentro, no entanto já era tarde. O tom de Natalie era de desconfiada preocupação. Por que era tão difícil esconder coisas dela? _Qualquer_ coisa!

- Sim? - Draco se agarrou ao último fio de esperança, tentando parecer inocentemente distraído.

- O que há de errado, querido?

E por que ela tinha que fazer essas perguntas desse jeito, como se realmente se importasse?

- Nada!

- Eu sei que há algo errado. Notei como você parecia distraído na reunião dessa manhã. Quer conversar sobre isso? - Natalie perguntou, daquele jeito delicado que só ela sabia fazer, e Draco se largou na cadeira rendido. - O que há de errado?

Draco baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. É claro que ela se importava. E ele definitivamente precisava que ela se importasse. Ensaiou algumas abordagens mentalmente antes de começar:

- Bem, e se eu dissesse que tenho um amigo... - o loiro olhou de esguelha para a mulher, que arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de voltar a olhar para as mãos quase enrubescido - ... que é gay e... - voltou a encará-la, porém dessa vez Natalie disfarçou muito bem.

- Sim? O que há de errado com o seu amigo? - perguntou Natalie, quase ingenuamente. Se não fosse o brilho esperto daqueles olhos, Draco teria se convencido de que ela realmente não estava fingindo.

- Bem, ele está achando realmente difícil chegar às "vias de fato" com o namorado, se é que me entende...

- Não, não compreendo. Como assim?

Draco achou que dessa vez Natalie tinha exagerado na ingenuidade, mas respirou fundo.

- Ele quer fazer sexo com o namorado! - soltou de uma vez.

- Ohhh! - Natalie arregalou os olhos teatralmente, assentindo de modo encorajador. - Sim, agora eu compreendo. Mas qual é o problema nisso?

O loiro se remexeu desconfortavelmente, aliviado por não ter corado. Ou pelo menos ele esperava que não. Já tinha falado com a amiga sobre assuntos que considerava muito mais íntimos do que sua vida sexual, mas já não confiava em si mesmo ultimamente.

- Ele só não sabe como! - Draco tentou não parecer desesperado. - Quero dizer, não é como se ele fosse virgem. Eu acho - acrescentou rapidamente, apesar de já saber que Natalie não tinha engolido a história de "amigo gay". - Mas é a primeira vez que ele tem um relacionamento com outro cara, entende?

- Sim... - Natalie assentiu, novamente o instigando a prosseguir.

- Ele... ele não sabe qual papel deve tomar... entende? - Draco encarou-a fixamente numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que Natalie visse o quão difícil estava sendo falar sobre isso. Mesmo com ela.

- Papel? Como assim?

Draco cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deixando os dedos escorregarem até os cabelos. Natalie só podia estar tentando castigá-lo, ou talvez estivesse se divertindo com seu sofrimento. Porém logo ele sentiu duas mãos puxando as suas delicadamente. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, afinal. Natalie sorriu docemente:

- Draco, o que o seu amigo tem que entender é que não há papel nenhum. Os dois são homens, não é como se um fosse escolher ser a mulher da relação. Não nesse caso, eu imagino...

O loiro sentiu-se extremamente grato por ela ter continuado com a farsa, embora talvez já não importasse mais. Ainda mais pelo fato dela não ter exigido nenhuma resposta:

- Sexo não funciona com sacrifícios. Talvez a curto prazo até funcione, mas não é saudável. Ninguém tem que ceder ou se sacrificar pelo prazer do outro. É uma experiência compartilhada, onde as partes envolvidas têm que se sentir à vontade, tanto para passar para outro estágio quanto para permanecer no mesmo, se for preciso. O que é fundamental é a conversa. Se o namorado dele realmente o ama, vai entender se ele disser que não está preparado, ou que não quer chegar às "vias de fato", como você disse.

- Mas... - Draco respirou fundo. - E se ele _quiser_?

Natalie encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, se ambos quiserem, então realmente não há problema nenhum. Há várias _soluções_, isso sim. Vocês é que devem encontrar a que melhor agrada aos dois. Só não force as coisas com você mesmo, Draco. Não se sinta obrigado a nada, eu tenho certeza de que ele não está pressionando você. Assim como eu também tenho certeza de que você não o está pressionando.

- Será que eu estou me pressionando, Natalie? - Draco já não se preocupou mais em esconder sua insegurança. Estava tão absorvido pelas palavras da amiga que nem sequer registrou o momento em que o "amigo gay" tinha passado a ser ele próprio.

- Talvez. Ou talvez você esteja realmente preparado, só não saiba disso. Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, você sabe disso. Sexo é simples, é instintivo. Quem complica somos nós mesmos com nossos receios, pré-conceitos e preconceitos. Você sabe.

Ela piscou um olho e Draco deu um breve sorriso baixando os olhos, quase envergonhado de suas próprias dúvidas. Tinha um palpite de que ela tinha toda a razão, mas já estava acostumado com isso. Ela sempre parecia saber tudo.

Natalie fez um rápido carinho em seus cabelos antes de se levantar.

- Bem, eu vou fazer um embrulho bem bonito, você vai ver. Vou aproveitar e embrulhar o meu presente também. Até mais! Se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar.

- Natalie? - Draco chamou antes que ela chegasse até a porta.

- Sim?

- Você tem alguma aspirina?

Natalie sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Claro. Trago em um minuto.

Ela deixou-o com muito em que pensar.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Harry saiu apressado do chuveiro, se enrolando de qualquer jeito na toalha e deixando um rastro molhado pelo caminho até o quarto enquanto corria para atender ao celular.

- Oi Draco - disse automaticamente, se impedindo em tempo de sentar na cama ao se dar conta de que ainda estava encharcado, com os cabelos pingando no rosto.

- _Tomando banho?_ - disse a voz arrastada do outro lado.

- Já acabei.

- _Será que você poderia vir me buscar com o seu carro?_

- Por quê? - Harry franziu o cenho, enxugando os cabelos da melhor maneira que pôde com a mão livre.

- _Porque eu acabei de mandar lavar o meu carro._

- Mas são seis e meia da noite de sexta-feira!

- _Bem, eu sou uma pessoa ocupada, fazer o quê?_

Harry suspirou. Tinha encorajado Draco a se desfazer dos outros carros para que ninguém suspeitasse que ele esperava que seus pais aparecessem novamente.

- Está certo. Quinze minutos são suficientes pra você?

- _Claro, eu já estou pronto faz meia hora. Não se atrase!_

Harry revirou os olhos. Não acreditou que Draco já estivesse pronto, claro, mas resolveu não prolongar o assunto.

- Ok, até mais então.

- _Até._

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Harry estacionou o carro em frente ao portão e já ia apertar o interfone quando o motor do portão eletrônico estalou e começou a funcionar. Harry meneou a cabeça, tamborilando no volante. Sabia que aquilo significava que devia estacionar e descer.

Winky se aproximou.

- Senhor Harry, o senhor Malfoy pediu para o senhor entrar, ele ainda não terminou de se arrumar.

Harry aquiesceu. Já esperava por aquilo.

- Está bem, obrigado Winky.

Havia dito milhares de vezes à empregada para chamá-lo apenas de Harry, porém era inútil. Bem, pelo menos de "senhor Potter" já tinha evoluído para "senhor Harry". O moreno estacionou o carro automaticamente. Quatro meses de namoro haviam servido para que ele se familiarizasse com quase tudo que envolvesse Draco e Harry se sentia feliz por poder dizer que o conhecia muito bem, mas que ainda havia muito que aprender sobre o namorado.

Dispensou gentilmente as atenções de Winky dizendo que iria apenas subir e apressar Draco. Já ia se dirigir para o antigo quarto do namorado quando se lembrou que ele não o ocupava mais. Deu meia volta e partiu para o sentido contrario no corredor, encontrando a última porta, que costumava ser do Sr. e da Sra. Malfoy, fechada.

Apesar de saber que Draco não se importaria se Harry entrasse sem bater, o moreno não conseguiu pular os bons modos e deu dois toques suaves na porta antes de abri-la sem muita pressa. A luz estava apagada, o que fez Harry franzir a testa e tatear a parede ao lado em busca do interruptor. Assim que o acionou, entretanto, dois braços envolveram sua cintura e Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Surpresa!

Harry soltou uma exclamação não exatamente pesarosa ao que dizia seu sorriso e tentou se virar, porém foi firmemente impedido.

- Na-na-não – disse o loiro segurando-o com mais firmeza. – Eu ainda não lhe dei os parabéns propriamente e, sinto em desapontar você, mas vai ser do meu jeito.

- Ah, é? – disse Harry divertido. Já começava a adivinhar o rumo que a situação iria tomar. – Bom, até agora não estou desapontado. Só um pouco curioso, tenho que admitir.

- Mas eu ainda nem comecei! Não se mova.

- Ok.

Draco soltou um dos braços lentamente, pronto para segurá-lo novamente em qualquer sinal de desobediência, coisa que não obteve. Depois soltou o outro. Harry, que até então encarava a parede do interruptor, viu quando a mão do outro reapareceu em seu campo de visão com um lenço de seda verde escuro e conteve outra exclamação de surpresa quando percebeu que estava sendo vendado.

- O que voc...

- Shhh! – Draco continuou seu sussurro. - Não faça perguntas, sim? Apenas aproveite.

Foi quase como se Harry tivesse sentido em sua pele cada uma daquelas palavras. Privado de sua visão, sua atenção se voltou totalmente para o hálito do loiro próximo a sua orelha, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Ouviu a porta ser fechada enquanto era virado gentilmente até estar de frente para o outro. Passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco instintivamente, reparando que este estava sem camisa.

- Suponho que houve uma mudança de planos, então? – Harry não pôde conter a pergunta.

Arrepiou novamente quando sentiu a ponta do nariz de Draco em seu queixo, o hálito dessa vez no pescoço enquanto ele murmurava:

- Não, apenas vamos demorar um pouco mais para ir para sua casa. Nada que uma desculpa qualquer não resolva as coisas com Black. No máximo eles já terão começado o filme quando chegarmos. Mas eu estou enganado ou você acabou de fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah, me desculpe – Harry ofegou ao sentir beijos suaves próximo a sua nuca. – Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

- Bom garoto.

Harry pôde imaginar o sorriso enviesado que recebeu antes de ser beijado nos lábios suavemente. Sentiu ao mesmo tempo as pontas dos dedos de Draco deslizando por suas costas.

- Hmm – resmungou positivamente, em meio a outros beijos curtos, um mero roçar de lábios que os deixava formigando e querendo mais. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi afastar Draco, que o repreendeu.

- Não tão depressa.

- Você é cruel.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Harry sentiu as mãos de Draco na borda de sua camiseta e levantou os braços no mesmo instante, facilitando as coisas.

Draco manteve uma distancia tentadora entre ambos, longe o bastante para que pouco se tocassem além dos braços e rostos, mas perto o bastante para Harry sentir o calor e a atração que emanavam do outro. Draco voltou a beijá-lo e toca-lo com leveza, desta vez as pontas dos dedos passeando no peito do moreno, depois em sua barriga. Finalmente seus lábios se uniram em um beijo longo e sensual enquanto Draco desabotoava sem pressa sua calça jeans e abria seu zíper.

O beijo foi interrompido enquanto Draco o ajudava a se livrar delas e da roupa de baixo. Harry, nu exceto pela venda, lambeu os lábios e sentiu o calor nas faces. Sabia que estava sendo observado atentamente. Draco estava provavelmente a dois passos dele, examinando cada pedacinho de seu corpo e aquilo só fazia com que seu desejo pulsasse.

- Você fica uma graça assim sem jeito, Harry.

- Ah, cala essa boca – disse Harry, apesar de não conter o sorriso. – Vai ficar só olhando mesmo? Não é educado deixar o aniversariante esperando, sabia?

- Calma. Você não vai conseguir me apressar hoje, Harry.

Harry ouviu um ruído de roupas e aguardou impacientemente enquanto Draco terminava de se despir. Estava mesmo se sentindo desajeitado, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos até que foi puxado por uma delas, atravessando o quarto com passos hesitantes. Esperava tropeçar na cama a qualquer momento, mas, antes que o fizesse, foi virado novamente e sentiu o que julgava ser a colcha da cama roçar em sua panturrilha.

Antes de registrar qualquer outra coisa, foi abraçado por outro corpo nu e tão quente quanto o dele. Harry abraçou Draco de volta, ofegante. Seu cérebro dava conta de registrar cada toque ao longo de seu corpo, enviando sensações duas vezes mais intensas. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas do loiro, reconhecendo cada pedacinho de pele, cada pequena imperfeição, como as pintas salientes que Draco tinha debaixo da omoplata esquerda e na base da coluna.

- Deite-se, Harry – pediu Draco, dando uma lambida em sua orelha como incentivo.

Harry obedeceu.

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

Draco observou enquanto o moreno se deitava, tateando e acomodando um dos travesseiros sob a nuca. A venda verde escuro não impedia que Harry se voltasse em sua direção, mesmo sem poder vê-lo. Os cabelos do moreno grudavam na têmpora junto ao lenço, umedecidos de suor. Os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e o rápido subir e descer de peito denunciavam a respiração acelerada.

Draco estava encantado com a visão. Harry respondia até ao toque mais suave e era gratificante ser o responsável pelo desejo que o moreno visivelmente sentia. O loiro poderia ficar observando aquela visão por muito tempo, se seu corpo não estivesse mais que gritando para se juntar ao de Harry. Por isso Draco engatinhou até estar sobre o namorado, pegando seus pulsos delicadamente e arrastando-os pelo colchão, unindos ambos acima de sua cabeça. Em seguida alcançou o outro lenço que deixara ao alcance e enlaçou os pulsos de Harry delicadamente enquanto se inclinava para falar diretamente sobre seus lábios:

- Tente não forçar a amarra, não quero ter que explicar as marcas depois.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Estou só garantindo que você não vai mesmo interferir – Draco falou suavemente enquanto atava as pontas do lenço numa das barras da cabeceira da cama.

Harry engoliu, acenou afirmativamente e, como para assegurar que estava de acordo, segurou as barras da cabeceira da cama para não ficar tentado a puxar.

Draco sorriu diante daquela submissão. Ainda de quatro, soltou os pulsos do namorado e passou a distribuir beijos e lambidas por seu tórax, uma das mãos por vezes fazendo círculos na parte interna das coxas do moreno, arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Por duas vezes Harry ameaçou soltar as mãos, mas se lembrou a tempo e voltou a agarrar as barras com força.

Quando achou que já havia torturado Harry o bastante, Draco alcançou um tubo esguio que também havia deixado ao alcance e apertou na mão direita. Voltou a beijar o boca do moreno, finalmente tocando no ponto mais sensível do corpo de Harry naquele momento, recebendo um arfar surpreso e deleitoso como resposta. Iniciou um movimento rápido de vai-vem espalhando o lubrificante. Enquanto isso continuou mordiscando e chupando o lábio inferior do moreno, arranhando com os dentes a pele sensível próximo à nuca e assoprando até que Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, se derramando em sua mão com um grunhido abafado.

Draco deitou a seu lado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, observando com atenção enquanto Harry relaxava completamente. Aproveitou a visão para tocar o próprio corpo mais intimamente do que estava acostumado. Draco havia se preparado antes de Harry chegar com a ajuda do lubrificante. Havia escorregado os dedos úmidos para dentro de si mesmo e descobrira prazer naquilo, ainda que o que estava prestes a inserir fosse maior que seus dedos. Draco aproveitou os dedos ainda escorregadios pelo lubrificante que usara em Harry e voltou a se preparar enquanto observava o namorado atentamente, até que este umedeceu os lábios ressecados.

- Posso tocar você agora? – o moreno perguntou rouco, forçando levemente os pulsos para baixo.

- Ainda não – foi a resposta de Draco, voltando a ficar sobre ele.

Harry fez um biquinho gracioso, porém obedeceu e segurou as barras da cabeceira novamente.

Draco sorriu e deitou-se sobre o moreno, o beijando, ao que foi prontamente respondido. Iniciou-se outra dança sensual de línguas, lábios e dentes. O loiro se esfregava lentamente contra o corpo do namorado. O corpo de Harry não demorou a reagir e Draco desgrudou seus lábios num gemido, sentindo que não agüentaria muito se continuasse daquele jeito.

Com o coração acelerado de desejo, antecipação e ansiedade, Draco tornou a espalhar lubrificante em Harry só para garantir. Ficou de quatro sobre Harry, segurando-o em uma das mãos e se posicionando. Respirou fundo. Sua determinação e seu próprio corpo diziam claramente que ele estava pronto.

- Draco...? – Harry levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, como se pudesse questioná-lo com o olhar, mas então, quando Draco começou a se abaixar lentamente, o moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegando. Draco ouviu Harry gemer um longo 'hmmmmmm'.

Draco fechou os olhos bem apertados, por isso não viu quando Harry soltou o nó frouxo com que Draco o prendera na cabeceira da cama e segurou seus pulsos com força. Mas Draco não o impediu. O loiro entrelaçou os dedos nos de Harry, sentindo o próprio corpo relaxar novamente e olhou para o moreno. Os olhos ainda vendados, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, os lábios partidos e secos sendo umedecidos pela língua. Iniciou um subir e descer lento.

Draco observou a boca de Harry formar um "O" de puro deleite enquanto a dor o abandonava lentamente, permitindo que sentisse as ondas de prazer que começaram tímidas e foram aumentando a intensidade gradativamente. Guiou a mão do namorado, que parecia completamente perdido em sensações, indicando onde queria ser tocado e foi sua vez de ofegar e tremer.

Draco puxou o ar através dos dentes cerrados surpreso e encantado com o que sentia, aumentando o ritmo das investidas.

- Ah! Eu... ah – disse Harry, tateando até agarrar sua cintura com força, incoerente e incapaz de continuar estimulando-o.

Porém Draco também estava preocupado com as próprias sensações e em segundos sentiu o sangue zumbindo nos ouvidos e estremeceu, agarrando o lençol com força com a mão livre.

Draco soltou o ar dos pulmões, sem se lembrar quando tinha prendido. Abriu os olhos e viu que Harry tateava a venda e a arrancava com um único puxão, encarando-o através dos olhos semi-cerrados.

- Você... está ok?

Draco nem tentou imaginar com que cara estaria. Ofereceu um meio sorriso a Harry e se levantou com um gemido só para desmontar logo ao lado do namorado, estirado. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por longos segundos, apenas tentando controlar a respiração. O primeiro a se mover foi Harry, se aconchegando junto ao loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos mais uma vez e beijando seu ombro delicadamente. Exausto, Draco fez círculos nas costas da mão do outro com o polegar, se sentindo tentado a deixar o cansaço vencê-lo e dormir.

- Eu já lhe desejei os parabéns hoje? – perguntou Draco, por fim, também se virando de lado e sorrindo marotamente.

- Umas cinco vezes – Harry suspirou. – Esse foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida, a propósito.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E quem disse que esse foi o seu presente?

Harry lhe lançou um olhar confuso e até mesmo um tanto desconcertado e Draco sorriu.

- Seu presente está em cima da cômoda. Está vendo aquela caixa embrulhada em papel de _presente_ com um laço de _presente_?

Harry levantou a cabeça e assentiu, ruborizando.

- Um... er...

- Isso foi só a nossa comemoração particular. Já que você me proibiu veementemente de fazer uma festa, eu achei que o evento não poderia passar em branco – Draco deu de ombros e recebeu um soco de leve no ombro.

- Foi a melhor comemoração, então. Mas, sabe, você poderia ter me levado pra tomar sorvete, se queria só me distrair pra que eu não desconfiasse da minha festa surpresa – foi a vez de Harry dar de ombros, fazendo cara de inocente.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, indignado.

- Você sabia o tempo todo! Por que não me disse logo?

- Você não me perguntou.

- Foi o Black, não foi?

- É claro. E ele nem precisou falar com todas as letras. Só o fato de ele tentar esconder alguma coisa já denuncia tudo.

Draco revirou os olhos. Devia ter desconfiado que isso aconteceria.

- Hey Harry você não vai abrir seu presente? Desse jeito eu vou ficar magoado. Quero dizer, você parece nem estar curioso nem nada. Fica aí largado, como se tivesse acabado de ter a melhor noite da sua vida. Eu posso tomar isso como pouco caso, sabe?

Harry sorriu maroto e se levantou preguicosamente, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. Pareceu testar as pernas antes de se firmar nelas para trazer o presente até a cama.

- Hey eu conheço essa calça. Não é aquela que eu apontei na vitrine e sai correndo da loja depois de perguntar o preço?

- Exatamente.

- Uau – Harry alisou o tecido nobre, parecendo deliciado. – Obrigado Draco. Mas eu magoaria você se dissesse que o presente não se compara com a comemoração?

Draco fingiu pensar, então deu de ombros.

- Acho que não.

Harry se inclinou para um beijo longo e calmo.

- Quanto tempo ainda temos?

- Hmm – Draco espiou o visor do celular. – Quarenta minutos. Quer tirar um cochilo antes do banho?

- Aceito – Harry dobrou a calça cuidadosamente. - Vou provar seu presente depois. Agora eu estou um pouco suado. Deve ser o calor...

- É, deve ser mesmo... – Draco programou o despertador e se enroscou na cama com o moreno. Sorriu ao pensar que nenhuma festa que Black pudesse dar seria equiparável ao que acabara de compartilhar com Harry.

Black o mataria se desconfiasse como tinha distraído o sobrinho dele...

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

- Hey Moony, você reparou como o Malfoy não sentou a festa inteira? Quero dizer, eu entendo que ele não se sinta à vontade com nenhum dos ruivos que está ocupando o sofá, mas precisava recusar a cadeira que eu coloquei perto daquela secretária dele?

- Padfoot chega de vinho pra você hoje.

- Mas... Moony...?

-Oh-oh-oh-oH-

**N.A.: **Agora, essa cena deu trabalho pra escrever... afff

Desde o início eu sabia que o Draco ia ser passivo, simplesmente por não conseguir mais esperar alguma iniciativa de Harry. Sem contar na curiosidade que ele sentia. E ele acabou fazendo a própria cabeça. Eu diria que não se arrependeu uhuahuahua

Mas também não acho que Harry vá aceitar ser sempre o ativo XD

Enfim...

**FELIZ 2011!**


End file.
